


The Only Exception

by AnonyQriterK



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonyQriterK/pseuds/AnonyQriterK
Summary: It's been years since my boyfriend left me. I had to kill him with my own hands. Them bloodsuckers killed and turned him making me rage from then on. So Now I'm a hunter, BladexReader Fanfic
Relationships: Blade | Eric Brooks & Karen Jenson, Blade | Eric Brooks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blade Fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N Pov

I left hooked him and he blocked it pushing me into the wall way on the other side of the club. I gasped and caught my breath running into him and he grabbed me slamming me on the ground. I looked up just in time to see him about to stomp. I rolled and pulled my gun out , but I wasn't fast enough this buff mothafucka slapped the gun out of my hand and grabbed me by the neck holding me in the air. I round house kicked him and he grabbed his face giving me enough time to cut through him with my sword. He turned into ash and I walked out victoriously.

To me it was just another day of hunting vampires and avenging my boyfriend death. It's been a month since them blood suckers took his life. They changed him and I had to take him out myself. Shooting him in the heart turning him into that horrible golden red ash. I wiped a tear and stopped when I saw like five of them in front of another building. They ran after me and I ran toward them my gun pulled out and they turned dust in seconds. I kept walking knowing that more was there ,but as I turned the corner a man was just killing them with ease. He was moving so smoothly it almost looked like he wasn't trying. He had a long black coat on ,in a battle suit underneath ,and he was dark skinned. It looked like he had tattoos going up his neck at the back and was wearing black shades. I was too busy watching this muscular man battle, to see a vamp about to bite me, but the man put the gun behind him and shot it killing the vamp right before he could bite me. As the man turned around and headed back to his car I smiled knowing that he just saved my life. I stopped him. Finally realizing who he was-

"Thank you Blade" I said as he stopped, nodded, and kept walking to his car. I smirked and chuckled a bit

"asshole" i said and before I walked away I heard him chuckle and drive off. I looked back and he was already turning the corner. I sighed and went home thinking about how unordinary this day was. I just met blade. I looked on my arm and saw blood I wiped it off of my S/C skin and kept walking.

The next day after that little vampire incident I went out to chill ,but I stayed ready. A boy my age came in and looked really familiar I looked closely and realized it was my old friend I grew up with. His name was Marcus he was a cute boy. He had some skinny jeans, a fitted black t ,and black Jordans with a snapback . He was a black boy and a little bit of mexican. I got up smiling and hugged him.

"Marcus, hey. It's been a long time my friend ."He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yea girl ,you too I missed you a lot and I'm moving in with you too ,I burned all of my clothes and everything that could trace them bastards to you" Marcus said and we walked got into the car and went to the mall to get Marcus some clothes.

After we went shopping we went back to my house and he moved himself in. He pulled out a gun with silver bullets and I nodded my head smiling because I liked it. It was a machine gun he got customized.

"This bad boy right here cost a thousand to pay for .I had just shot down a whole building of them bloodsuckas when I found a vault of money and bagged it all down, taking it with me." He told his story as we sat down on the couch and talked then we got ambushed by a group of ten

They ran in surrounding us.

"HOW DID THEY FIND US,?" Marcus yelled out loud getting back to back with me. I was shaken up not knowing how they found us either but I swear I'm going to torture the hell out of one until we get the answer.

We killed them fast teasing a few with my blade. I got some satisfaction out of the last one we had. I threw all of my weapons and started fist fighting. He was fighting back hard but Marcus was right here and he left hooked him from the back. We were double teaming him then when he started losing blood we threw him into a chair and wrapped him up in rope .I punched him harder while he was wrapped up.

"Who sent you leech?" I spat out. He smirked at me like he was bad, that ticked me off. I sighed and acted like I was about to walk away but turned around and punched him, His head flew to the side . Marcus got fed up. He picked up his gun and put it at the vamp head smiling like a maniac.

"so lil bat , I'm going to ask you this one more time. Who was it that sent you and I might spare yo life leech." Marcus asked pushing the gun to his head, the vampire shook a little bit and I guess decided to talk.

"OK,ok it was frost he sent me , he sent me!" The vampire who thought we were dumb said. I punched him in the throat and Marcus hit him upside the head with the gun." DUMB FUCK! That was the wrong damn answer!" Marcus said then cocked the gun fast and hard, he pointed it with his finger on the trigger. The vampire dude almost peed his pants. "Ok ,ok it wasn't frost he's dead ,but it was his trainee he hid . She sent us to you as a warning to tell you she's coming for you. You killed her trainer. The girl name is Sarah. "The vamp said shaking, ready to get out of the seat he looked at me with pleading eyes. Marcus turned around, wiped his mouth ,then turned towards the vampire and kicked him in the stomach. I untied the vampire.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me and Marcus grabbed his arms from the back where I kicked him in the vampire fell on the ground coughing up blood and wiped his mouth.

"My name is James" He got up off of the ground and I stared at his green eyes they were pretty ,the same color as my boyfriends I looked away.

"Tell Sarah I said I was waiting for her whenever she comes. I hope she just as pissed off as I am" I said then round house kicked him. Marcus let him go and the vamp ran out real fast. I sighed sitting down on my couch thinking about where we were going to go now. I put my hands over my face and Marcus pulled them off shaking his head. He already knew what I was thinking. He was my best friend and I loved him to death.

"Don't do that baby girl ,please don't start crying you need to be strong i'm here now it's all over we'll avenge him and we will find the one who turned your boyfriend I swear we will." Marcus pulled me up off of the couch and kissed my head . I sighed and he went upstairs i'm guessing about to get ready to go to sleep, I went upstairs too putting on the security system. I got into the shower thinking about that bitch Sarah. I am coming for you just wait on it I am going to avenge you Joseph I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

Blade POV

_It was a Friday. vampires were running and I was too foolish to follow them .I looked back at the last minute to see my wife get bitten by one of those leeches .In pure rage I went off. Shooting every vampire in the way of me getting back to my one and only._

_Karen bloody body laid in front of me. She was breathing ragged and I didn't know what to do. She was losing blood fast, and she was trying to say something. "Blade, Eric ,listen to me go on I am going to change and when I do ..I ...just kill me." I looked at her. "No", I stated firm she smiled remembering how I was and breath her last mortal breath. My body shook with rage and I remembered the bastard who killed her. "SARAH!"_

I sighed remembering how my significant other had to leave me that day. I couldn't save her like last time because she's been bitten before. I couldn't get her to my warehouse it was all the way on the other side of the state. I got up looking at the time. It was 7pm. I got my weapons, ready to go out and hunt.

I looked at the street I was on and breathed in, the scent of vampires are very heavy going to the right, which lead to an open nightclub. As I walked toward the club I heard a scream from the back of the club. I ran towards that area and the vampire looked up from it's meal.

It burst out full speed towards me and I twirled around him grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back breaking it, then I pulled a dagger from my belt and sliced his head clean off turning him into ash. I looked back to see two of them running. I chased them through the valley with my gun already out of my coat band, I started shooting but I missed. I then jumped up onto the pipes and ran stealthy above the crooks. They were at a dead end wall and were searching for me.

"Where the hell is he?" One said out loud, I pulled my gun out shooting them both and jumping down. I walked into the side door and I heard gunshots. I dodged them shooting back at them. They ran up to me swinging and I pulled out the knives whistler made for me, the ones with the wire that come back to normal daggers. I threw it out holding on to the wire and in one swift move the vamp was dead. The next one ran up and I pulled the wire back killing the second one. The last one ran up to me and swung his fist, which I caught and twisted flipping him and I stabbed him with a stake. I walked out of the building about to look for some evidence leading to sarah when a familiar figure stood in front of me.

Looking at this mysterious figure, I finally realized that it was my ex. I tilted my head slightly to the side looking at her face. I shook my head and saw it shape shift. I pulled out my shotgun with stakes as it ran towards me I shot it. I turned around, and a hissing sound was made. When I looked back at the girl she wasn't my wife no more but she was another vampire. I was confused because the only vampire that could change like that was drake, and they didn't get his blood, so how is she shapeshifting. As I was too busy thinking about that she was smiling, and then burst into dust. I looked at the girl I saved the other night.

"Hey, I owed you for saving my life the other night. I don't know who you are, I just know that your name is Blade and you do the same thing I do." Then a boy came from the other side geared and dressed up. I looked back at the female and smirked.

"You didn't have to do that. I could've finished her by myself. " The girl looked at me upside my head. I walked right past her and turned around.

"What's your name rookie?" I asked because she knew my name and I didn't know hers .She looked at me and scoffed.

"So, you were rude with me a second ago and now you expect me to tell you my name? I don't think so asshole." Hearing her talk like that reminded me of Karen. I sighed annoyed and looked at her through my shades.

"Ok ,will you please tell me .?" I attempted to sound sweet but it didn't work. She still rolled her eyes and looked at the boy he shrugged and nodded. She decided to talk ,"My name is Y/N and I am a vamp-", before she could finish I stuck my hand up and stopped her.

"I just asked for your name ," I growled out about to get fed up with the word vampire. She drew her gun and he pulled out his blades. Annoyed I got to go through this again, I threw my gun on the ground. "I'm not one of them, but I am. It's a long story and I don't have time to explain it." I stated and picked up my gun heading my way home. They stopped me again by shooting the ground beside me. I looked up at them," Are you motherfuckas crazy?" I said grabbing the boy and slinging him, about to go for the girl next .I advanced toward her, "Wait, wait , wait, wait. Please hold on I just thought you were a vampire and I was going to interrogate you making you tell me where sarah was." I stopped dead in my tracks my lips curled into a snarl. 

I grabbed her neck holding her up to the wall and grabbed my gun with my free hand pointing it at the boy that was crawling up towards me, he stopped .I looked at the girl with my hand around her neck ,"What do you know about sarah and why the hell do you know her?" I growled out she grabbed my arm and I let her go. She caught her breath and looked at me. "Can we go back to my house and talk about this because we're still talking about it and we are outside,so can we go." I shook my head at her and the boy finally got up walking to her side to help her up. "We can't go to your house let's go to my hideout." I said being cautious and they looked at each other. Then nodded their heads and walked with me back to the hideout.

when we got back to my hideout the girl stole the chair from the boy and he sat in the one in front of her. They looked like they had a good relationship, but now wasn't the time to think about that. I looked at the two in front of me as they debated on who was to tell the story. Y/N spoke up ,"Well I know Sarah because she killed my boyfriend ,we were thinking about getting married he was my to be and that little wench came through and bit him when I wasn't there and killed him. I am going after her for revenge." I nodded my head and looked at her buddy right next to her. "Who's he?" I asked trying to get more information on who they were." My name is Marcus, I am her best friend I been with her for years since we were little." Marcus said nodding his head at me. "Blade, we were wondering if we can hunt with you, and defeat Sarah then after that we can go back to our normal lives." Y/N said and I shook my head. "No you're going to slow me down because you're rookies, you know nothing about hunting vampires you must think this is a joke. " I looked at them and they looked at me with glares Y/N spoke up with some base In her voice." Listen, I we need help Blade, I know we can't do this on our own. I don't want to just go on with my life and not have done anything to avenge his death Blade." The tone she used knocked some sense into me.

I can't just let somebody who's doing the same thing I'm doing go and throw their life away. Especially if I have the same reason. I sighed and for once in a long time felt sympathy for someone, but then all emotion went away." Fine, you're staying here tonight you can't go home now because of how dangerous it is. Someone could get a lead on me," I said walking off to my room to meditate,. I took my coat and shades off and set them on the table. I crossed my legs to start meditating. I felt a presence in the room with me after a while and I opened my eyes. Y/N was standing at the door looking at me then started blushing when she noticed I was looking. She cleared her throat," I'm just trying to find where I was settle down at I'm sorry.

I stood up and she took the time to look me over from head to toe traveling from my hair to my feet with her eyes. I looked at her from head to toe also, but I did it discreetly. "Let me show you where you're going to be," I said walking past her to the room pointing to it she walked in. "Thank you so much Blade" Y/N said and shut the door,. Marcus walked upstairs and I pointed to the room next to Y/N." Thanks B" Marcus stated then walked into his room and shut the door. I walked back into my meditation room and started to meditate again,., thinking about Y.N?


	3. chapter 3

Y/N POV

I woke up in the middle of the night because something didn't feel right. I got up and went next door to see Marcus not there. I ran out into the hallway and saw Blade standing right there already dressed out. He looked at me

"There's nothing you need to be worried about. He's downstairs on the couch" Blade said turning around and walking through the curtain into his room. I walked down the hall to his room and was contemplating on whether I should go in there or not. I sighed and just walked in. He had a metal thing in his mouth and it sprayed out something . His body jerked and then he took a deep breath. I walked up to him and was about to put my hands on his back, but he growled.

"Why are you here?" I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged," I just came to check. Making my rounds around the house." I stated. He turned around grabbed his sword and gun then ran out of the room. I was confused so I followed grabbing my daggers.

We both ran downstairs and saw three vampires surrounding Marcus. I looked at him and he was bleeding, losing blood every second. I shot at the vampires and they ran out of the house one looking back and winking.

Blade ran out of the house and they were gone. He chased them down and I heard them hiss. My body shook with rage as I looked at my dead best friend on the ground. I fell on my knees holding him to my chest crying. Blade walked back into the house and stood behind me.

"use it", I was crying and ready to burst. I knew what he meant but I don't think I have the strength .

" Use It" He said it once more as I held Marcus closer. Still crying. Still hurting.

"USE IT" I gathered up all of the strength I had and screamed as loud as I could. All the pain I felt ,all of the sorrow, put into that one cry I set here crying I thought about what was going to happen. I am going to show no mercy to any vampires. I will kill them all. Them Bloodsuckers took everything from me. My home, my family, my fiancée, and now my best friend. Blade lifted his head slightly nodding and walked away.

Blade POV

The girl went into my training room. Using every weapon she had on the dummies I put up. She pushed her body to the limit while she trained day and night I spent my time looking up where Sarah was and how to track her.

She kept leading vampires our way until I finally got a lead on her. She was on the other side In Germany.

Y/N came out of the room with all her gear on. She looked at me and looked away quicker than she ever have . I looked back at the information I had. Not really worried about the childish games she played. If she really wanted me she'll mature up and do something about it.

"The charts lead to Germany. She's moving around so if we find vamps on the way we can interrogate them getting more information from the familiars too," I can tell Y/N have not been listening to any word I've said. She nodded and shot an arrow at one of my cameras. I growled and tackled her. She looked in my eyes and was scared. I got up and took the camera down burning it.

"Why are you so damn cold Blade. Why can't you open up and have some fun for once. You're just like a damn heart that's been shattered too many times." I looked at her with a death glare through my shades. She mugged me.

"I don't have time for your playing. You need to get serious . If I wanted to play I wouldn't have never became a vampire hunter from the jump. The vampires and familiars took my mother, whistler, and now my fucking beloved. If you want to play just go home and hope you don't get killed because this shit is not a joke," I turned around and walked out of the door. She can follow me if she want to, but I am not going to stop what I came to do. Y/N came out and got into the car.

She stared out of the window not giving me a second glance..

We got to a warehouse type building and parked in the back. I got out of the car and walked in. Y/N went the opposite direction and we made a plan to meet at the front. I could hear two walking my way. I looked around and I heard them yell. They ran towards me both of them at the same time. I grabbed one and slung him to the back making him hit the other. I pulled out my dagger and hit one in the heart.I grabbed my pistol and shot the other in the head. More came out hearing ruckus and yelled for help when they saw me. A group of five stood back as I threw my boomerang curved and hooked two but missed the other three. I shot the both of them with my machine gun.

I ran into another room and there are like twenty of them in here. They all ran at me at the same time. I grabbed my belt blade and wrapped it around one neck. Then I pulled out my shotgun and burst the other two surrounding me. It was getting harder to fight. With fifteen of them left I started shooting them and ran out of bullets for all of my guns

There were now ten left. One big vampire bigger then me ran at me and hit me, which threw me to the wall. He swung and I countered him punching him in the face. Then I grabbed him and cracked his neck pulling my belt blade through him. I stabbed another in the neck and popped one arm out of place, but somehow they just kept coming. The number got bigger and bigger. I knew this was one I wasn't going to win. They shot me with some clear substance located on the tip of a bullet. I fell to the ground getting very thirsty for some blood.

I looked up as they laughed and kicked me. I growled trying to stand up but they knocked me back down. Then a female came in and I recognized her infamous face immediately.

"Sarah, You son of a bitch." I snapped getting dizzy. She smiled victoriously as she bent down and ran her hand over my face. I was too weak but I still tried to move ."Ooh, is the baby drousy?" She got closer to my ear as I moved again getting closer to my blade," do you need some blood?" she whispered and smirked walking away. I kept moving slightly and finally got to my blade. "Have fun with him he's not my problem no more. I'm going to bring back Frost and we're going to rule." She smiled walking out of the building. I gripped tightly on to my blade and pulled it out as they walked closer to me. The rest that I didn't already kill thought they had me. In one swift move all of them were cut in two.

I put my blade back into its shaft and slid up against the wall. It was getting harder for me to breathe and I was just on the verge of passing out. My eyelids were drooping and I couldn't move no longer. "Blade!" Y/N blurry figure ran in and got in front of me. She looked at me and sighed. She pulled her h/l hair over to one side. I already knew where this was going and I shook my head. "No, my finale answer" She looked at me, " Fuck your answer, do it!" She stated firmly and I didn't have no choice. I Gripped the back of her neck and bit down hard. She held my back and gasped. I was taking more and more blood from her. "Blade,s-stop,blade" all I heard was a whisper then as I gained strength and energy I let out a battle growl/yell. I stood up and grabbed my blade putting it on my side. I looked at Y/N and she looked as if nothing even happened. I looked her tilting my head a little bit. She weakly smiled and ran out. I went after her. I caught her and slammed her against the wall. She gasped and I looked for any signs that weren't human.

"You should be passed out , why are you still conscious." She looked at me then turned her head. I turned and walked away not giving her a chance to catch up. I walked out of the building.

"Blade,wait I'm so sorry please wait," I wasn't trying to hear anything she was trying to tell me, I started to trust her and she's probably one of them. I don't think she's human, but she's not my business I got more to worry about. Sarah doesn't know she need my blood so she can bring back frost, yet...


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Chapter 3...

"What are you ! ?" Blade growled out at Y/N as he slammed her into a wall . He turned away walking off fast. His pace too quick for Y/N to catch. " I don't have any patience for her games right now. The only thing Is how's Sarah going to bring back Blade without my blood?" Blade's thoughts faded as he once again came face to face with Karen J...

Chapter 4

Blade POV

I knew this was a trick. "You ain't real," I told Karen as she smirked and walked forward. "Actually, I am and I was wondering when-" I cut her off with my gun pointed at her face. It was already cocked and ready. She put her hand on the gun and lowered it. I took a step back. "No, as I said before. I watched you die." She tilted her head and then put a grimace look on her face. She sighed" I died, but the vampire bite, your blood or something when you bit me it gave me healing abilities. I didn't figure it out until I went to the lab and took samples." I didn't know if I should believe her or not. I know how smart Karen was and I could tell when she lied.

Y/N ran up, yet she looked disheveled and confused. She looked behind her and ran towards me and Karen grabbing us both. She pushed us into a nearby building breathing heavy. "B-B-Blade, Sarah.., vampires." I laughed at her trying to catch her breath, and she snapped her head up looking at me with an 'are you serious' look. I shrugged. She took a deep inhale and an exasperated exhale. "Sarah vampie goons came chasing me down after I ran after you." Y/N managed to get out as she slid down a wall. She looked at Karen with knowing eyes then looked at me before getting up and holding her stomach emphasizing 'Pain' as if she got hit or something.

"Karen, Y/N, we need to get more information on Sarah so that we can find out what she's really doing." I stated, trying to clear up some of the tension. "Yeah because I don't think bringing back Frost is what she's doing. She can't do that because it can only be done with the blood god. I got the time to research up what species that clone of her was. I think that has something to do with what Sarah is planning." Y/N said pointing at Karen with a raised eyebrow.

I also didn't understand how Karen was back either. She said something in her blood from my blood brought her back. I don't think she ever died..

Y/N POV

I'm sorry but I don't trust that broad. Eric looked kind of hurt when he was telling me about her death, since she probably didn't die it's safe to say that she healed herself. "Hey Blade over here real quick." He walked over to me and clenched his jaw, he looked like he was on edge. "I don't trust her Blade, She's gone one minute and back the next." I place my hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off of course ." I don't think so Y/N, I can tell if she was lying. Why do you care anyways you barely know me." I stared at him ridiculously.

Karen was currently in the other room, so I grabbed Blade and slammed him into the wall just like he did me, it was kind of hard because of his masculine body but I accomplished it."What the hell?" He yelled out and I nodded my head."Blade you need to open your damn pretty ass eyes and see whats-" He growled out dangerously low interrupting me,"I don't know what you're thinking about,but you better fix it because slamming me into the wall was a dangerous move." He snarled showing his fangs walking into the room with Karen. I rolled my eyes. Blade is going to put us both in danger , which we already are, but still.

I walked out of the building and just went for a midnight walk of peace. A group of vampires started chasing me and once again, I was on the run.

As I curved the corner they followed me deep into the alleyway. I pulled my silver loaded gun out of my suit and shot at one head. The big one jumped on me knocking the gun out of my hand. I right hooked him, targeting his face, then did an around the house kick, knocking him up off of me. I pulled my stakes out and stabbed them both, I ran for my gun and was quick enough to grab it and shoot them . It was kind of bad timing because I didn't have any bullets!

My body shook with fear as I pushed myself up against the wall. Two of them picked me up and held my arms. I grunted in pain.A female familia walked out of the group of vamps. I rolled my eyes then I looked at the two vampires holding me. If Blade doesn't get his black ass down here and help me right now I'm going to be bat food. This can't be how I end. I'm suppose to be avenging my bestfriend and fiancé death. The familiar punched me on my cheek making my head turn. I gasped for air then sighed.I tightened my hand around something and recognized it as soon as I felt it. Swinging my arm back as hard as I could, I killed the vampire holding my right arm.

The vampire group wasn't having this at all. They slapped, punched, and threw me into a wall. this masculine, heavy, vampire threw me on my knees as he held my arms behind my back."So, you're Y/N. I remember you now. You're the girl who's husband my master killed. Look, they turned me into a vampire." The lady familia who I soon found out to be a vampire , exclaimed like I cared. "Yeah, little bloodsucker,I recognized your shitty face from a mile away." I sarcastically claimed as she hissed and slapped me. 

She really don't understand who she is messing with. All of a sudden I got picked up and threw over a shoulder. "Say shawty I likes the view, Maybe after we turn you. Me and you can hook up"The vamp that slung me over his shoulder felt like he was funny."Oh we sure can, my Blade and your neck will have a great time I know." He threw me on the floor, I guess we made it to our destination. The lady vampire came in and they were chaining me up tight on the floor.

"welcome to your new home, we're going to be great friends." The lady said," Nope,we aren't going to be nothing but a dead bat and a sexy damsel." I said picking a fight. She went straight for my neck,but stopped when she heard the door open.

"Hello Y/N, how are you and Joseph doing?" I looked up and rage filled within my whole body. I did a sadistic smile "What's up Sarah long time No Bite." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Blade POV

I sat meditating in my room , I couldn't help but think about what Y/N said might be true. I don't know how Karen got back here , or how she healed herself. My thoughts were interrupted by a disturbance in my room. I opened my eyes to see Karen leaning on the wall. "So, how have you been Erick-" I stopped her mid sentence,"Do not call me that. You and me both know that you are questionable." I stated coldly. She just looked at me and I stood up. "Truth is, I was brought back" I acted surprised "Oh My Gosh, I can't believe Sarah turned you Karen," I then went back to my nonchalant attitude", fuck out of here." My tone gave her the signal that I wasn't playing no games. I brushed passed shoulder checking her in the process.

All of this is happening so fast ,and I would have heard from Y/N by now. She wasn't at the house when we got back.

I got my weapons together and I saw Karen walk out of the room. She still kept the spray I gave to her in our past life."Blade what happened to us. We used to be married before I died and came back to life", She grimaced. I shrugged , continuing to oil my knives. I put my sword in its pouch and my knives in my coat. Karen was talking, but I'm not going to show any feelings towards her. "Erick, stop ignoring me" Karen exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow then smiled at her. She groaned and walked out of the room. I gathered all of my weapons ready to go find Sarah. I saw Karen leaning on the door... Do I still love her Like I used to? I walked over to Karen.. hesitant ., but I kissed her deeply,"I'll be back." Then she smiled and I left..Hold on Y/N..

Y/N POV

"Where is Blade?" I observed my surroundings, completely ignoring Sarah and I came out displeased. Sarah mugged me I mugged her back. "Y/N, Why won't you just give up Blade's hiding spot? It's not like he loves you anyways." She announced ,pushing me to my limit. "I. Don't .Know" I stated clenching my nodded then slapped me making me jump at her. She growled ,but something burst through the door. I was praying that it was Blade. Unfortunately, My prayers weren't answered. It was just one of her messengers ,"Aye , some dude injured our men. 

The one that managed to talk said he was in a long black coat." The vampire looked petrified and I smiled. Sarah inspected my facial expression and turned livid. "So, Y/N , bet you didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Daywalker were expecting a demon..!" I was taken aback. She's dumb for real, I know she's lying."Bring Karen Johnson back to me alive" Sarah smirked , thinking she had us under her wing.(No pun intended). I sighed, I'm ready to get out of these chains, off of this floor. A hour later , they came in with Karen. This has got to be the dumbest lady known to mankind. Sarah cut Karen cheek, but she didn't heal. That's a clone, but I got to act dumbfounded for now.

Sarah then penetrated her fangs in the girl Neck and I almost gagged at the sight. Blade could you hurry up before the girl dies please.

Blade POV

I was running through the vamps, Group by group, killing them all with ease. The doors kept leading to groups of vampires and shit like that.

As I came to one room, I stopped completely. There was a man standing by a security code box and a female right next to him. I walked up to the both of them and they grew alert. " What do you want here" The male questioned. I looked at his wrist. He was a familiar, so she must be a vampire. "Open the door" I demanded. The female bucked up," No, That's a strictly prohibited area for anyone to enter." I looked at the female," Then what's in there-" She interrupted me " None of your damn business " I walked towards the code box and she jumped at me barring her fangs, in turn making me shoot and kill her.

I turned my attention to the man, he was trembling. "Open the door" I Firmly stated and he shook even more. "I can't they'll kill me" He retorted making me react as soon as he said it. "Kill you? Mothafucka I'll kill you I'll just enjoy it better ." I shot back , grabbing him and throwing him to the box. I pulled back his sleeve revealing his sign. I shoved his arm under the padlock scanner unlocking the door, and I strolled In.

There were human beings with pipes attached to their was a female attending to the computers that the bodies were attached to. I got the woman attention ," What is this?" I asked disgusted. "these are the bodies or bloodbanks for the vampires. They're braindead so they can't feel anything." She was looking at me the whole time. I grabbed the man and held his face up to the bodies."Do you think this is okay?" He was so scared he didn't know what to do" There's nothing we can do about it but just go along with it." He chocked out backing away. 

I looked back at the lady on the computer,'what's the password to shut it down?" She peered up at me," Harvest." I stared at her for a second" Well put it in" Her fingers typed away and I glared back at the familiar. "You got twenty seconds to run before you come up dead." He took off. I waited until he got to the door "Twenty" I shot him dead in the back not even counting to twenty. I walked out of the room , looking for evidence that leads to Y/N..Damn I think im falling for her.

It took me awhile before I found the building with all of the vampires. As I stared at the door, Deep down I hoped Y/N was in there. I strolled through the building knocking out every guy in my path. I got to an open door and was about to walk in but somebody stopped me. " Aye , you can't go in there." One of the security guards exclaimed running at me. I grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him aside knocking the guy out afterwards.

I then walked through the door and saw a female standing there."Hello Blade," I drew my gun lightning fast , but the female turned into someone else. I aimed for her head and she was beside me in seconds " Don't you want to know who I am?" The shape shifter asked as I discreetly pulled my dagger from my coat. She got closer and just as she was about to 'bite' me I struck her neck swiftly but calmy. She went down in ash as I picked up a sheet of paper ."Roadrunner blood", I thought about the title then took off , realizing it's where I was going to find Y/N.

I ran out of the building hopping into my baby, my car, and driving off. I looked at the time , and it was turning dusk. I parked at the back of an old club and went in. Unlike Frost they didn't have a freezer, so I know that's not where they are going to be. There were security men every where and one just so happened to be walking off. I just trudded behind him until he got to an elevator. I quickly threw a two sided dagger at his back. He turned into ash and I ran into the elevator pressing the lowest floor.

This bottom was packed with vampire security too. Two were coming my way , but they had to turn a corner."Fuck" I cursed to my self, and I hooked my mini daggers around the corner killing them both. My blades made a clanging sound which lured more of them to me. I smiled as I remembered the explosive substance Karen made for me. I checked,and sure enough , they were on my waist belt. I quickly made my way down the hall searching every room. 

Three more vampires ran out and started fighting me. I grabbed one and threw him into the other swiftly grabbing an explosive needle and puncturing the girl that ran up on me. She blew up leaving me with two left. I jabbed the next one to run up on me and he stumbled back giving me enough time to throw an explosive in the other vampire mouth blowing him up. I grabbed the last vampire swinging him into the wall and putting two in him. I walked off as his body blew into bits. "BLADE!'' I ran towards the sound and burst through the door just in time to see Y/N being bitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/N POV

Sarah beat me down , I was sore all over. ''since you don't want to talk I guess I'm just going to have to kill you." I looked at Sarah with a smug on my face. " Yeah, ok but you already know if I wasn't chained up you'll already be dead." She gave me a challenging look, " You sure about that? I'll un-cuff you right now and get the same results." I scoffed and raised my eyebrow. " You want to it, come get it" She barred her fangs as I stood up , only my arms were chained to the floor. 

If I moved enough I can get the metal buster out of my shoe. Sarah ran at me and I slid kicking my shoe hard enough to knock out the solid, sticky ,substance. It rolled out beyond my reach , but this dumb bitch kicked it back my way. I gripped it and broke the chains, making me have an easy, useful, weapon. She jumped up and I slung my arm, Hitting her in the side, successfully knocking a pained sound out from her. I used the rest of the stuff to quickly break the cuffs off of my arm.

I fake hooked her right and went left, which she blocked and slung me behind her. I hit the wall hard and I got up two piecing her stomach. I tried to twirl around her , but she grabbed me forcefully slamming me into the ground. I gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of me. A vampire burst through the door again but this time he was really frightened. "S, He's killing our man one after the other." Sarah did an exasperated sigh ,'' Go after him, I can sense he's here. Shape-Shift into a pretty bimbo or something." I felt relieved after I heard her say he's here, but then I remembered she said shape-shift. 

Which, he can turn into me. The vamp ran out and I heard his pitched yell as soon as he hit that corner. "BLADE!" I shouted, knowing he can hear me. Sarah threw me on my knees and made me stand up. "He's here for you, so I'm going to kill his adrenaline. When he see you dead, he's going to be distracted." She gripped my head and turned it revealing my neck. She quickly penetrated her fangs in my neck, and Blade ran in just in time to see it... It's too late. All I saw was his coat come off before my vision started getting fuzzy.

Blade POV

I watched Y/N as her body fell to the floor. Everything was in slow motion Until I heard her body hit the ground. My coat was off In Mil-seconds and my blade was drawn. Sarah looked at me with an amused look. "Well, Well , Well. How are you infamous Blade? You and her would have made a lovely couple...If I didn't kill her," Sarah exclaimed smiling like a maniac. I flipped my sword getting ready to cut her up." I don't do any talking when it comes to what belongs to me." I informed her while she fumed and ran at me. 

I twirled with my sword and successfully cut her waist. She hissed and ran at me again, but this time I sliced downwards. She took the cut, crying out, but she knocked me across the room making me hit the pipes, the wall, then finally, the floor. I groaned about to get up , but she beat my speed and picked me up. I stabbed her neck with my dagger from my waist and she dropped me pulling the dagger from her neck. "Damn, I'm getting my ass brought to me by a girl." I mumbled to myself, running up to her in hand to hand combat. I got a good punch in on the right side of her face. 

I did a quick spin picking my blade back up and she came at the right moment as I sliced the sword upward cutting her body in half. I turned away walking off, But she put herself back together just like frost . I turned back towards her " What the fuck" I mouthed as I checked my waist for more weapons. I found that I had three bomb needles left. She smiled," I found a way to use instant regeneration and vampire blood in one mix to make myself superior. I created cloning material also to specify my men." I swung my sword in a full circle not really caring what she had to say. I ran at her as she punched my chest, I cut her arm, she healed instantly , so I took all three bomb needles and threw them at her. She started shacking violently and blew into bits.

I knew she couldn't come back from that. I walked over to Y/N and she was still knocked out. I knew she was going to have to change into one of them. This was the first time in awhile , I felt feelings for someone. After Karen had died I didn't have no emotions toward anybody else. I stared down at Y/N lifeless body, and debated on if I should just kill her or take her back home.

My thirst was getting to me , and I didn't have anything to help myself conceal it. My hands got sweaty and my knees got weak. I fell on one knee and started to take deep breaths. Y/N was stiring as I started to lose consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N POV

I got up slowly looking around the room I was in. It was what I died in. I looked at Blade's unconscious body on the ground and I sighed. He was kind of pale and I don't know if he's dead or not. If he's dead I wouldn't know what to do...I already lost my best friend. I walked towards blade and tapped his cheek. He slowly moved and inhaled. I could tell he was struggling to breath and he had no strength left. I checked my pants for a phone,but I didn't have one. I looked at blade and already knew he didn't have one so I walked out for a moment. As I was walking out of the room I couldn't help but think about Blade killing me when he woke up. I sighed and started searching for a phone again.

I walked around and finally came into the front was a telephone and I was relieved. I ran over to it and started calling home."Pick up Pick up",I mumbled getting agitated. "hello" Finally she picked up . "Hey Karen bring Blade's inhaler blood thingy he needs it pronto because he's on the verge of death." All I heard was the phone hang up with a cling. I got so mad and ran to the room with Blade. He was still unconscious. I was about to cry but Karen burst in the door and ran right over to him. 

She put the thing in his mouth and he inhaled sharply. I was about to run and hug him but she was already on him hugging him, and he was hugging her back. I walked out awkwardly and stood at the door. As I stood at the door it gave me time to try out my new "Abilities". I ran down the hallway and ended up in the same place in two seconds.I sighed and jumped hitting my head on the ceiling. I shrieked because it made a loud sound. I know Blade isn't going to accept this , he can't he hates vampires and he already has a female in his life.

I walked back into the room and they were having a heated makeout session. "Ayee, we got to go because there's still vampires around here and I don't feel like fighting no more tonight" I said being petty interrupting their little moment. They got up and he put his arm around her shoulder, and I got a pained feeling in my chest as I turned around walking out again. They followed close behind. "Karen how did you get here?" I asked getting kind of curious. She peered up at me then looked back at Blade,"Well I ran." I looked at her and looked back ahead. Blade didn't say anything and I could tell he wanted to,but he just kept quiet and kept walking with his arm around her still. We got to where his car was and he got in. Karen got in too,but I kept walking. "Y/N why are you walking?" Blade said from the car. I turned around and Karen just couldn't keep her hands off of him, I shrugged at him. "I just need fresh air, I'm about to run." His whole demeanor changed as I took off.

I felt the wind hitting my face, I felt free, I felt no worries, and then I was at the house. I beat Karen and Blade home because of my transformation. I still can't believe I'm a vampire. I haven't drunk anything either. I guess I don't have to. I can go in the sunlight I think but I have to drink blood. I started thinking about this and ran into the house into my room. I curled up feeling pain from the thirst...

Blade POV

''Erick, why won't you let me" Karen questioned about intimate things which I couldn't do. I parked the car and got out walking into the house. I walked all the way into the house and something caught my scent. I ran upstairs and Y/N was curled up I groaned and ran out. She changed..while I was unconscious, and I couldn't help her in time. Now she's going to either die or let the thirst take over, and all of the vampires and former vamps know that the thirst always wins. I can't kill her because I got caught up. I let it overpower my motto and now I'm stuck between two worlds again. I walked back into the room with Y/N and she was breathing heavier and heavier.

Karen walked in and leaned on the door how she always do. I glanced at her then back at Y/N. She walked over to Y/N and felt her pulse."Blade I can help her,but it might take some time... It can change her back into human because it's like a virus when vamp blood goes into the human bloodstream. It might be too late, but it looks like she's worth the try" Karen said walking out getting a few items and walking back took out a needle and started mixing the medical substances, then she dipped the needle into the substances and filled it up. Karen gave me a look then looked at Y/N and back at me. "Keep her sustained while I give this to her because she's going to move worse then I did" Karen said walking over to Y/N. I grabbed Y/N and she looked at me with innocent eyes ,but she was hurt,pained, and weak.

I held her tight which made her release a pained noise. Karen injected the bites with the substance and Y/N jerked up. I held her tighter as she tried to get out of my arms. She started to calm down after a few minutes and Started dosing off. I picked her up with my arm under her legs and the other under her neck. "She should be out for a few hours but when she wake up she'll be healed. If she grew to have abilities they won't be taken away from her, but she'll actually be stronger. You'll know if she's healed because she wouldn't need the things a vampire would need, and she will heal faster then usual. Karen said as I laid Y/N on the bed in her room. I walked out and Karen started walking off. I guess she was mad about earlier. I grabbed Karen and twisted her my way kissing her deeply. She took my shirt off as I took hers off...Somehow we ended up naked...

Y/N POV

I glanced around the room again. I don't know why I do that it's just what I do I can't be in a room without checking my surroundings. I got up and stretched. I didn't feel the need to drink blood or anything anymore. I wonder if I still got my abilities. I walked out of the room and out of the house. I jumped and touched the roof. I ran around the whole block and didn't lose a breath,and I accidentally cut myself which healed right then and there. I'm relieved that I still have my strengths. I walked back into the house and jogged up the steps. I knocked on Blade's room door,but he didn't answer I guess he's mad. I opened the door, but shut it faster then ever. Wow,, so i guess he does still love Karen.

Before I knew it I was drenched. I ran outside trying to calm down,but the anger in me wouldn't let not a peaceful thought into my head. I ran to a nearby diner, it was the one where I found Marcus at the last time. I sat down very upset that he wasn't here to comfort me like usual, but then I remembered he got bit by a vamp. He turned into one of them he had to. I got up and started thinking to myself,,.. Maybe Marcus isn't dead. Karen came back,so if Karen came back he could come back. 

I just got to know where to find him. I sat back down. This is all so stupid. I've lost everything. To a fucking supernatural being that only god knows where they came from. I looked at where Marcus would usually sit across from me. I went over there and sat in his chair. I got comfortable actually, and I just started thinking about all of our good memories together. Marcus was a fighter..there's no way he could be dead. I can't just sit up here thinking that he's dead. I looked outside and saw Marcus leaning on the concrete wall. I ran to the door and was about to give him a hug but he wasn't there. It was Just another illusion. "I'm here" I heard a slight whisper and looked around I quickly sped around the whole diner building. Nobody was there."Just come find me i'm alive" I heard it again,but this time I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt hope, and It was hope that he was alive. I ran down the street going to find my bestfriend.

It's going to be another long journey for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N POV

Running down the street,marcus kept giving me hints as to where he was. He kept whispering small things like"alleyway" or "dark corner". I grew agitated that he knew I could understand him,but he just wouldn't tell me where he was. I ran all the way out of the county to the next searching for him. By the time I got to the third county I started feeling a strange sensation through my nose and got the urge to take a deep whiff of the air. As I breathed in I could smell his cologne he wore when he "died". I ran towards the smell as fast as I could. Jumping over a building i got to an unfamiliar area with his stench all over it.

I walked through the balcony door of an old abandoned like house. It was dark and mysterious. It had the word danger all over it. I felt a pang in my head like something or someone was trying to tell me something. I walked deeper into the house and came upon a room that was filled with marcus's odor. I walked through it and almost cried with joy. Marcus was sitting down on the floor looking dead at me with a full smile on his face. "You found me babygirl. I told you I would never leave you,but we got to get out of here because.. I am now a vampire and there are some people that are looking for me." I got me a quick warm hug from him and we jumped out of the window. He looked at me then looked at the sky. I knew something was wrong because he put a worried look on his face like he usually did when he felt something wasn't right.

"BabyY, I can't be in the sun I will burn like bacon already pre-cooked." Marcus told me as my eyes widen in realization. I looked at the sky and saw that we only had a about 2 hours before the sun came up. I looked at Marcus and nodded my head."Listen Marcus, I know you can trust me. We can make it back to the house in a quick hour or so if we run full speed. You just got to trust me...do you trust me?" Marcus gave me his billion dollar smile and nodded his head. "Of course supa chick you know it. You ready? Let's go then." He said racing out into the street as I followed keeping up with his pace. He is faster then me by a long shot.

We got to our last county that we had to pass to get to the house,and saw the little light in the distance. Marcus picked up his speed which made me flabbergasted. I tried to keep up with him,but he went off and left me. It took me 3 minutes to catch him and we had finally made it inside the house just in time. Marcus fell onto the couch happy to be here again. I smiled at him. Now that I know my bestfriend is back everything in life will be okay. I avenged my husband death and now I can live my life peacefully with my bestfriend.

I fell on top of Marcus and smiled as he smiled back. I kissed his forehead and sat up on him. He had that look again like something was wrong which made me put the same look on my face. "What's wrong bestfriend?" I asked concerned getting up off of him. He looked away and he turned flustered. "BabyG, I'm in some deep shit right now,and I don't want you to get put into the position to where I can't save you." I looked at Marcus lividly. "Marcus what did you do? What happened?" He didn't say anything. He looked away and shrugged. I don't think this is as simple as i thought. "The vampires that saved me had a leader remeber,sarah?" I looked at marcus and nodded my head. "Marcus me and blade took sarah out the box homes. She's gone." Marucs nodded his head in disagreement. 

I looked confused as I stood up off of the couch all the way." She's dead,frost is dead,but there was something you didn't destroy. It was her clone babies. They grow in weeks. By the time tuesday come they'll be our age, and the guys that you didn't destroy are ganging up with them. It's going to be a blood war when that happens and it'll destroy all humanity. We killed Sarah and frost but they keep coming back. We got to get to the root of it all,and babes I don't believe frost or sarah were on that level of power at all. No where near. We need all of the vampire hunters we can get to stop this one guy. It's one guy. I believe Blade defeated him,but if blade survived...so did he." I took everything marcus was saying in. I couldn't believe it. I know what he's talking about. They called him Dracula I believe. Some said he was the fiercest of the fierce. I don't want Blade to battle him. He's too strong. Dracula can take him out with one blow. He's not ready. I'm not going to tell him yet...

Blade POV

I got up and looked to my side to see Karen half naked in her undergarments.. I did it. FUCK I didnt't want to do that. I knew it was going to happen. She's a seductress. I got out of the bed and fully clothed myself. she made me have my guard down. we could have been attacked and I never knew. I walked out of the room and went downstairs. I smelled a familiar scent and got pissed real quick. "Son of a bitch" I mumbled to myself looking for Y/N. I searched the whole house and finally found her in the workout lab. She was practicing with her weapons with some unknown dude. I walked in and growled out guy glanced up at me and nodded his head with a smirk and went back to training with Y/N."Who tf are you boy?" I asked pushing my jacket back a little bit. He smiled and held Y/N waist. "This is my bestfriend Blade remember? I am Marcus." He said like a pretty boy. He then smiled which made me more pissed then I already was."But you were killed. You got bitten the only way for you to come back,"I said swiftly pulling out my gun," was if you were changed." Y/n moved in front of him casually putting a smug look on her face and looking at me like ' I wish you would'. I walked over to them and pulled her off from in front of him. 

She then bent down swinging her leg around tripping the hell out of me. I fell off guard and rolled backwards getting up about to go back for Marcus but got pushed into the next wall beside us. I was shocked at how strong Y/N was but I didn't show it I just got up and kept playing with her. She could tell I wasn't trying but I was getting fed up. I blocked her punch,grabbing her arm and turning her around to where her arms were put behind her back and she was on her knees. I let her go and walked around her. "You," I said to Marcus" come here." He casually walked on over and stood in front of me with an agitated look. " You seem different since the last I saw you,and I know that you were changed but you belong to her. " I said pointing at Y/N."so that means i wont harm you.'' I then turned and walked out of the room. What a fucking day...


	9. Chapter 9

Blade pov

I have a feeling something not good is going on. When Y.N was fighting me she was worried. She was holding back cause if she would have moved fast enough she could've gotten out of my hold.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hushed voice. "Yes, we are at his headquarters now. All you need to do is send about two or three of your men to come down here and take him out cause I dunno how much longer i can hold on to this clone". A familiar voice sounded through the room as i strolled in through the door. I looked at Karen, but she was sleep. I stopped breathing for a moment and listened quietly... Steady beat... Steady breathing.. Hitched

I was agitated. She isn't sleep.I walked out of the room and got my weapons together again. I quickly jogged downstairs to get Y/N. She was still with that boy Marcus. I groaned. Something in me triggered like a sudden urge to knock his ass out. I didn't like the kid specifically because hes a vamp., but i promised y.n so be it.

It seemed like she was already ready because she was practicing her combos on marcus." Y/n Its urgent we got to move now. Karen isn't karen. She's onto us somebody is still alive that we need to worry about. " y/n facial expression dropped as she slowly glanced at marcus. He nodded his head as if giving permission for something.

Me being me I gave y/n a knowing look keeping my attitude nonchalant. "Blade, Drake is back an more pissed then ever. He's hungry and this time hes got an army. He's going to try to take over the human race with his own hands and just keep feeding off of the humans until he destroyed all species of the human beings.

I smirked pullling my jacket back a bit and slippin my gun into its little slot. Hey all fair in hate and war with these bitches. I nodded my head an stared at y/n for a moment. I have a feeling she's going to turn me into something im not one day. I turned and left heading for my room in which I return to see no Karen. No sign of her anywhere.

I looked at the skies and it was hitting broad daylight. I guess its enough time to go lookin for where they can be awaiting his arrival.

As I was walking back something weird hit me. If Karen wasn't real why did she help y/n. why did we fuck?

I grabbed my keys and everybody followed me out the door. I got in and y/n got in, but when Marcus got in he slammed the door. I growled and looked back there. "Don't ever slam my door like that again." Marcus smirked and wrapped his arm around y/n. she just rolled her eyes and I glared at the boy.. Fuck his life he can die on this trip an this time not come back.

...

I pulled up to an alley way parked my car and everybody got out. Geared up we all climbed to higher ground which was on top of the building and looked over to the other building. We saw like three or four of them with blue tooths and phones up to their ears. Marcus got the sniping view and took a hearty shot. He killed him and they all started searching from where the shot came. They're eyes locked on to ours quickly as they started to scatter around.

We all took our stance and by the last bullet all of the vamps from that building were cleared. We took off towards the area of the buidling and hopped what we were looking for was inside. I cant lose to Drake. It'll be dishonorable to whistler. It won't happen. As we were closing in on the building the inside became clearer and clearer.

The building was infested with billions of vamps and familiars. It'll be a damn good chance drake isn't in there because of the occupation of the building. We all stopped at the front.

"We're going to have to quicken this search. Karen isn't Karen. She's drake's helper and nevermind let's keep going" I just walked inside of the building about to stop the whole club drink party but y/n halted me dead in my tracks. "Listen, Eric we should honestly talk after this." I looked at her then kept walking.

The music stopped and everyone looked at us. Then all hell broke loose.. Literally. All of the vampires and familas advanced foward with weapons and their fangs. I shot every thing I could before one knocked my gun out of my hand. "Fuck, " I cursed while fighting these bastards off hand on hand combat. Y/n and marcus were having their own battles to take care of so I battled against groups by myself.

They were all almost whiped out before a sounded like battle cry was momment everything ran out and only one remained. It wasn't our battle but it was a battle...

In the middle stood drake's dad, count reznoff. Filthiest bloodiest vampire alive. He was one of the few that made Drac.

I swiftly snatched it out of its holder, but count held his hand up slowly. "I am here to warn you. Drake isn't how he was when you first fought him, blade. He's much more swifter and he doesn't fight all too pleasant. Be careful blade for he will be your biggest opponent. " count lifted his arms and disappeared into thin air. I turned and walked off as pissed off as ever. I am going to do everything in my will to fucking murder drac.

I was storming out of the building and the others were struggling to keep up with my strides. We all got into the car and I sped home. No one dared to say anything to me.

When we made it, I got out and everyone followed with me locking my doors in the process. I was so pissed off I felt as if steam rose from my ears. When I got through the door I was pushed against the wall. I was about to react but my hands were locked off. It took me a second to recognize who had me gripped. Y/n. Always y/n.

"Im not in the mood. My mind is so fucked that I could hurt you right now, even though it wasn't your fuckin fault" my voice deep and husky. She still didn't let go. I pushed her off of me and she let me go finally. I stalked away and she let me. I couldn't think. Too much crowded my brain and I couldn't go no where to think.

Whistler did tell me once that I couldn't let love be the cause of my death..., but I never felt love for this Karen in the first place. Y/n already had that spot reserved for herself.

I went to my room in search of this fake wannabe Karen. She was missing from my bed, and I now know that Y/n was right the whole time. I took a deep breath and let it out. I knew exactly where she was, but deep down I hope im wrong. I grabbed my silver loaded pistol and walked out. I went outside and got into my car not letting anybody know where I was going. I drove all the way down to the end of the street and set foot from there. I came upon an old abandoned warehouse. It looked like our first home together, me and Whistler. This is where his ashes were scattered, this is also where the Fake Karen was. I took my shades off and aimed my pistol. She slowly came out clapping her hands. I knew some shit was about to go down because this is where she decided to show up at alone.

"Hello, blade, you're a pretty fun person in the bed who knew. Anyways you won't be able to defeat my boss, Drac? Yea , no match for him. " I watched her intently as she talked. My gun was at my side but it was still ready to be used. "I really feel kind of bad for you. Love isn't really your thing right. You're just a cold, heartless, son of a bitch. You too nonchalant for a woman. Blade its ashame you've kept me for so long" I decided to end her little fantasy inspiration rant. I held my gun up to her aiming straight for the heart. "No, im not a loving person but you were never in my heart in the first place. " I pulled the trigger and put three in her heart. She went down in ash. This was my first time feeling sorry for a bloodsucker only because she looked like my wife. My true love. Fuck love even though im growing soft for another..

Y/N POV

I stood outside of the warehouse watching blade take out this mysterious woman. I knew she wasn't who she said she was. It was very obvious. I can tell Blade was going through something, and this was hard for him. I turned away and started walking back toward home. I'll be there if he need me. I swear it.


	10. chapter 10

Blade POV

I got into my car and drove full speed all the way home. I made it in less then five minutes. Y/N was laying on the couch with marcus in front on the other, but he was asleep.

Y/n hopped up and ran into my chest. I awkwardly patted her head as she moved away from me. She sighed. "Why you closing your feelings around me like this. You should already know im not the type of person to love. Damn y/n don't show no love towards me. "

Y/N smirked and rolled her eyes. She grabbed me by my jacket and walked me into a room. She locked the door behind her. "Listen Eric, there's a reason I show love towards you. You an asshole I like that kind of shit. Especially from you because you got it, but honestly I just started falling for you. " I shook my head. This girl don't know what she getting herself into.

She smiled and pulled me by my jacket. She slipped it off and had me there with all my weapons. I sighed and stopped her.. "Y/n listen we can't... " y/n rolled her eyes and in a blink of an eye all of my guns and gear was gone. She smirked and pushed me into a nearby chair. Straddling my waist she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was getting agitated because she wasn't listening to me and it was getting harder to fight temptation. I gripped her waist trying to stop her from .. Propping up my manhood... Too late ,fuck y/n!

Y/n grinned knowing what she was doing. "Woman ,You're making this harder for me. I need to stop. " She looked at me and grabbed my face. She kissed my ear to my neck... God damn y/n. "Fuck, " I mouthed to myself."y/n we need to stop I know you care about the kid , who is waking up right need to stop. "Y/N sighed and snatched her shirt off. " listen blade, right now you need to let go. " y/n smiled and grabbed my face. She leaned in for a kiss and I took. Knowing what it would do to me. It turned into a heated makeout session. Im in love with this female.

She slipped off of me and walked away gesturing me to follow her. I followed. We got to our destination and she slung me on the bed. She kissed my abs to my face. I sighed and rolled over on her ." Listen, We shouldn't be doing this, and you know we shouldn' this is what you want." I pecked her lips and started kissing down her body. I rose up off of her and she gave me a look. I shook my head and walked out of the room.

The next hour...

I walked into my room and got into the shower with y/n still sleep in my bed. I turned on the shower and just stood under the water with my arm on the wall. Too much shit was on my mind. I had my face in my arm and the water just rolling all over the place. I sighed and got out wrapping a towel around my waist going to get my clothes. All this shit that's been happening.

I got dressed and gathered my weapons together.Y/n woke up and went into the restroom stopping me in my tracks. As she walked into the restroom she grazed her fingers across my chest and i looked down watching her from my perifrial vision. She then went all the way into the restroom to shower. It was no time for playing games.

I walked all the way out of the room and gathered my weapons once again. Y/n came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She stopped me again and gave me a peck on the lips. Then went to get dressed. I sighed and jogged down the steps. We are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Her boy don't even know. What two besties they are.


	11. chapter 11

Y/N POV

So, here I am, laying in my bed. Thinking about blade... How the hell am I going to tell Marcus... I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship... And then I met Blade.. FUCK.

I got up going downstairs. Thinking of a way to tell my bestfriend that I'm dating the bastard he hates.

I saw Marcus beautiful ass laying down on the couch. I took a deep breath and started to walk up to him but I felt myself get picked up and taken away. I could only guess who it was.. And I was right. The infamous blade.

"You're about to tell him? If you do and he touches you im going to kill him." He informed me nonchalant as always.

I grabbed him and kissed his lips. Then walked away. Damn. I shut the door and ran out to Marcus.

"Marcus babyboy I got something to tell you. " He looked at me, and patted the seat next to him. I sat down and grabbed his hands putting my legs on his lap... A position blade would hate but right now, I really don't care. He scooted up to make us closer.. Still my best friend.

"Ok look", I squeezed his hands harder ," uhm, I got a confession... It haven't been going on for a long time, but uhm. " I don't understand why this is so hard for me to say. Blade walked in and stood with his arms crossed not even looking at me just looking elsewhere. "So we'ree... dating. Me and Blade are dating." Marcus sighed. He took a deep breath. And let it out. He got up letting my hands go and walked outside leaning on the wall.

I knew I made him mad. I can't stand when he's mad at me. I couldn't help but tear up. Blade walked out the room pissed off. It wasn't my fault.. Was it? Is he mad at me too?... Fuck this.

I ran into my room and slammed the door. I slid down the door in tears. All this shit got me heated. I need to take it out on something.

I got my weapons together and walked out of the house. I leaned on a building, looking for an easy target. I seen somebody who looked suspicious but he might be a human. All of a sudden he was gone out of pure eyesight. I smirked. Yes this is no human. I quickly followed.

Cranking up my speed to catch him. I was on his ass before we came upon a building. I walked inside because he ran in and I couldn't find him.

The door shut and the lights turned on. Damn it y/n what the hell were you thinking. I should have already knew this was a trap... I pulled out my pistol and aimed it straight at his forehead. He smirked and disappeared again.. Fuck. I ran for the door knowing what this was, but he stopped me. I started walking backwards...

"What. Do. You. Want. " I snarled out looking around. The vamp smiled and shrugged. "I need you to come in because you're blade's weakness. So if I got you then he will come in easier. " my eyes widen in realization.. Then I smirked. That's drac.. "Dracula, long time no see buddy. " I pulled out my gun/stunner. It'll stun him long enough for me to run out. Drac laughed. "You really think that's gonna hurt me.. Im basically in-fucking-mortal , what are you thinking? " I sighed and shot the gun. He went down shaking with a smile on his face. I didn't waste no time running out, but he had goons outside.

There were only five. I shot them all having no bullets to spare. I took off running towards the house and went full supernatural speed. I made it but I knew them other dudes were tracking me down, so I gathered all of my things.

Blade came in and watched me. "You're leaving. Why" he stated. I sighed and walked over to him giving

A peck on the lips. "Actually all of us are leaving" he turned and walked away in his usual nonchalant mood. Not giving a damn about nothing. Bastard.

By the time I got downstairs everybody had everything. " we got to go back to my house.. " Blade interrupted me, "no, we need to go ahead and take this him out. He threatening you now sending his goons after you. No." He went and got his weapons. I sat there watching. Getting upset I started to grab him, but he weaved me and went around.

Blade pov

_Eric.. I love you so much. Don't forget that. Bye baby..._

The day repeated over and over. I can't stand the fact Drac is still alive, and we have no other way to ttake him out.

I walked downstairs fully geared down. I grabbed y/n , and for the first time, gave her a kiss she would always remember. Just know that's the only time im gonna be nice like that.

I walked out of the house and went in search for him by myself..maybe I'll find him.


	12. chapter 12

BLADE POV

I clicked a button on my car key chain and my car drove around to me by itself.I hopped into it and drove off.

I know how much y/n is worried about me but honestly I need to do what I got to do..and that's this.

I drove up to a dark but plain spot and parked the car in a hidden place where it could barely be seen.I chunked my keys back under the seat and closed the door making sure to leave it unlocked.

I walked into the plains waiting right in the middle. I stood there fully alert knowing he was going to come for me and me only..

After a moment or so I heard the bastard's voice."Blade, how are you my good man" I calmly turned around in a full circle searching for where he could be when he emerged from the dark woods.

He walked bold and strong. I stood my grounds and kept an eye on him."Drac" I stated coldly. He walked up a little closer to where I was standing.

"Soo,Blade..or should I call you eric-"GCO"No its blade"I said cutting him off and he smirked."Riight,blade. So blade how's your lovely wife...what's her name..oh it just clicked thats right..Karen" he rolled her name off of his tongue making me grip my sword tight but smooth.

"And what the hell do she got to do with you?" I asked loosening my grip.

"Ah,Possesive and protective I see. Well what she got to do with me is most certainly..nothing" he stated in a mockery voice. We had a full stare down before he finally spoke up."We might have a little dilemma on our hands though. You see. You're still alive,and you tried to kill me but let's not forget you still have almost everything." I curled my lip " I have nothing! The things I loved most were taken by your deranged kind. It's over Dracula come and get a taste of my blade." I took a stance about to throw off my coat when I caught him just standing there." I dont want to quarrel with you just yet my child. I have some..un-finished business to take care of but when the time comes we will have our final showdown" He did a wicked laugh and disappeared back into the woods leaving me with more on my mind then what was already there.

I walked back to my car and started it up making my way home. I hoped to just get y/n safe and her little friend.

I pulled up to the location and walked in securing it and walking to my space. I saw y/n but I just felt like meditating to clear my mind for now and thats exactly what I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Y/N POV

I stayed in bed for the rest of the night. I heard my door knob twist and then Marcus popped his head in. I sighed and waved signaling him to come sat on the edge of the bed and just looked at me.

"It seems like you're going through something huh?'' I rolled my eyes and hopped off of the bed walking over to my weapon stand getting me and him swords.

"Spar with me?" He smirked and twirled the sword."I would love to!" He took a stance and I did the same as we circled each other."I'm not going easy cause you're a vampire so you'll heal," He chuckled again"But then you'll kill me. It's silver ma'. " I chuckled walking up to him with the sword pointed towards the ground then I caught full speed slicing downwards getting a nice and easy cut.

"you know,just because i'm a girl doesn't mean you can go easy either. we're going to help Blade defeat Dracula once and for all." He sighed as the cut closed up and he moved his shoulder swinging the sword. He came at me and did a spin coming down looking over his shoulder he saw blood. It was my arm.I rolled my eyes then closed them walking backwards. I raised an eyebrow at him as to say'really?' He shrugged and was about to strike again, but a certain chocolate man grabbed the sword.. And broke it. I almost fainted, but I had to play it cool.

"Eric what the hell is your problem?" He kept the same look and pushed his coat back a bit walking away.I grabbed his arm. "Dont fucking turn away from me." I stated dangerously low. He looked at me. "If he would of cut you the wrong way..you would have died and then I would have killed him. So where would we all be?" He said awfully calm and I just shrugged. He walked out as Marcus mugged him.

"I think we should chill for now it's boring.. Ass hole" Marcus said talking about Blade. I sighed and sat on the bed. He is an asshole...

Blade pov

Dumbass little prick.

I exhaled a deep breath from my nose. Me and Y/N dont even do anything as a couple. However I be too busy.

I sat down on the ground and slipped my shirt off. I was dressed in nothing but my pants. I decided to try and meditate again without being disturbed by the two.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"Blade ! Blade!"

I looked over my shoulder and there she lifeless body laying right in front of me and drac was standing hovering over her. Blood was everywhere,including on him. I fully raged. . ..

I opened my eyes and stood up. I was disturbed and decided to go out and hunt. Y/n was busy hanging with Marcus so she wouldn't notice me gone.I hopped up and started to walk out of the house,but I decided to go talk to y/n instead.

I was still shirtless cause I was about to inject myself with some of my serum..I can't fight the fact I still need blood . I went down to my basement and looked for a little vile of my serum. I found a circular spraying device that I knew came from abby.

Drac and Sarah had killed her when she went to save king..who was turned back into a familia.

Shaking the memories from my head I connected the vile to my lips and immediately sprayed it. I clenched my jaw and grinded my teeth together, for there was pain being added. I exhaled ,tossing the vile into the garbage can and turning around.

Y/N was standing there rubbing her arm and biting her lip. She looked like there was something on her mind. I clenched my jaw again and rose my head looking down on her for watching me. She knew how much it irked me.

"What do you want." I stated in my usual monotone. She cleared her throat.

"I didn't want anything. I just.. wanted nothing." I clearly knew she was lying. She nervously fiddled at her fingers and turned to walk away.

"So you just came in here to watch me inhale my formula and leave. Sounds like something you do often." I sarcastically accused as her body stiffened. . she's fuckin' lyin.

She nervously chuckled and looked behind her shoulder."Y-yea. I guess so huh?" I hastily walked towards her and grabbed her arms turning her fully my way. She looked frightened and it only added fire to my fuel.

I wanted to do something. I did, but I just closed my eyes and curled my lip up showing her I wasn't up for no bullshit ,making sure my fangs showed.I let her go and started to walk over to my desk for research on drac, but she slightly grabbed my arm.

"B-blade I'm ...sorry. I wasn't coming in here to bother you. I just wanted to check on you. That's all." Before I knew it her lips touched wrapped her arms around me and I slipped mines around her waist. She begged for an entrance in which I gave. I pulled her body closer to mines and she moaned. Unfortunately she took lead and released my neck pushing me slightly away to stop our moment. I clenched my jaw as she drug her hand down my arm and walked out of the room.

I stood there for a second letting what just happened register. I'm a man, but that was enough to make a man devour every fibre of her being. I went back to the desk to look at most evidence that was found.

I decided to just leave that little intervention alone.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled to myself as I read about the places drac could be. I found that he is heading to russia after he finds the most needed vile of blood. This blood was from a group of vampires that came together to birth dracula. They kept a sample for they were the most powerful of them all but they knew what would soon happen with dracula. He would go hunger crazy and try to rule over every vampire. They would do anything in his command. The bad thing about this was that, he could even control me.

I scanned for more details and found that the vile was going to be found in an old abandoned building the legendary elders used to create dracula. And to take the blood sample. Its going to be deep in the west wall where the most blood was spread from the war.

I walked upstairs still frustrated. I shouldn't be surprised if my whole life has kept me in the same mood. I think talking to y/n has kept me at bay..but then again she's sometimes apart of the frustration. I need to find a way to find what building that vile was in...


	14. Chapter 14

Blade pov

Everything has been falling into place

. After a few weeks of hunting and interrogating familias. We've gained how to find the building.

I stood up from meditation. I stretched my limbs and walked out of the room. It was the middle of the night, I dont do anything but research and rest during the day. I knew y/n was sleep this late at night it just turned.

I heard a crashing sound come from the kitchen and immediately turned annoyed. Marcus had his name written all over that.

I went towards the sound and ,not to my surprise, it was looked up and sat on the counter. I slightly tilted my head sideways then shook it and turned around.

"Blade, come here me and y/n want to ask you something." I glared at the kid. "What do you want?" He looked up and was about to say something but y/n walked in. She looked at me and Marcus and sat beside him. I clenched my jaw. "We want to come with you to find the Legendary Vile." I scoffed and looked flabbergasted.

"You!? Want to come with me?" I could see the annoyance on their faces and didn't give a fuck about it.

"You're fuckin rookies. Don't know a thing about what I do. You and your little toys can't do a damn thing to dracula. You can barely kill the vamps and familias we deal with now. Going out to hunt for me is the real deal for y' you come and hunt with me every now and then should be enough" I stated truthfully.

I wasn't about to say how I didn't want y/n to be hurt.

Y/n got up and walked out. Her facial features said it all. I shrugged and turned around going to the basement. I remeber seeing one guy with an unfamiliar tattoo on his neck. I looked at the pictures y/n took and let it sink in.

The guy who worked undercover for drac. He had a family who knew nothing about it. . . Easy enough and I know exactly where to find him.

What was his name?

Yaman Gordonzi.

I geared up and walked upstairs grabbing my keys on the way. Y/n and Marcus slipped into the backseat and I drove off agitated as fuck.

We arrived at a Rasta type place. I parked in the shadows and everybody slammed the car doors. " Don't fucking slam my doors. Ever!" I growled out checking my car.

They should know not to ever touch a man car. Especially a beautiful whip like my baby.

I strolled up to the door cracking the bouncer neck with no words at all. Then I walked in and heard reggae music. I looked around and saw about four or five guys looking alerted. I cocked my gun on the low and ascended into the place.

Many girls gave me lustful looks.

"Watch yo eyes bitch." Y/n spat looking at one of the women. Another woman approached me but y/n quickly entered. Her gun barrel at the girl head keeping her quiet," I wouldn't try that if I was you now would I?" She whispered low and threatening ,which I then felt a pang of pride.

Thats my girl. I smirked to myself and some dude with a box haircut came towards me."Whats up with all the distraction?" I looked back at y/n and Marcus,they looked at me, and then I slung the guy across the club to the other wall.

He was on the ground and the wall had a hole in it.I held the man up against the wall and looked at his neck. I growled out and slammed him against the wall.

"Where's yaman?" I cooly asked pressuring him against the wall. He rose his shaking hand and pointed in a direction. I dropped the boy onto the ground and walked that way.

"You almost killed an innocent man blade!" Y/n announced. I pulled my gun out shooting in the air and making everybody scream. I then kept walking and everybody went back to what they were doing before.

"I almost killed a whole lot of people but you're speechless now."I put in, walking to the door. It was a night club so there's no telling how many people were in this room.

I saw what this was for and y/n immediately paled. I looked at Marcus and he smirked."Y'all go take care of your business. Im about to go find me a sexy worth." He went away to find a girl to take into the room. Me and y/n just walked right in. I searched around and all the dudes were probably fuckin or getting sucked.

I scanned and my eyes stopped on one man. He had the same tattoo on his neck. Some woman was around his waist. "Yaman Gordonzi." He looked up and stopped the girl."You can go baby." We heard his Caribbean type accent as the girl gathered her clothes and ran out the door.

Everyone else were standing alert. Yaman waved his hand and everyone walked out. "So you Yaman?" He smirked looking at us. He had long dreads and a few gold teeth. "Yea man,im Yaman." He said clearly drunk. I grabbed him by his shirt and drug him out of the building to the roof.

"Hey,hey ,hey what are you doing man. What's this!" He exclaimed as we were heading to the rooftop. I flipped him and hung him over to where he was dangling off of the roof.

He yelled.

"Tell me the building where I can find that vile." He looked at me like I was crazy and I slid him down to where I was just holding his ankles.

"Okay,ok i will tell you just please let me go I have a family. The building the vile is in was far from here. Its found in this city but way on the other side. It was abandoned. You'll know what it is when you see the little symbol like the one on my neck. It's on the door now please put me down." I pulled him up and jabbed his face knocking him out cold. I then slung him onto the roof.

Y/n was fumming. I watched her walk past me heated. I followed going to find Marcus.

After minutes of searching we found him in the same room."Marcus we got to go." Y/n spoke out stopping him from getting a nice blowjob. I shook my head and walked out of the club waiting for the two.

Y/n sat in the front seat while Marcus walked around zipping up his zipper and sat in the back."He had a wife and kids being unfaithful y/n. Just be glad I spared his fucking life." I said dispassionately.

We drove home in complete silence..Maybe me and y/n need to talk.


	15. Chapter 15

Y/n pov

We arrived home and I just hopped out walking into the house. He's a fucking asshole. He almost killed so many innocent people today and didn't even give two fucks.

I knew if I didn't say anything to him about it then he was just going to leave it alone...

He walked straight into his room without a word. That's exactly what I meant. I sighed and walked into the room slamming the door. He stayed turnt doing whatever he was doing. He knew I was in the room.

"Listen blade we need to talk." He didn't even acknowledge me. He just stayed turnt around." About." He finally said something. He didn't even care. "About how you can't control your fucking you know how many people almost died because of your carelessness?"I asked he breathed deeply through his nose and put whatever he was doing down.

He turned around and all I saw was muscle. I shivered mentally and shook the thoughts out my head.

He was pissed,which means I was screwed.

"If you didn't want to see so many people almost killed you should not have come with me. Which I warned you from the beginning. This is amateur shit and I'm far from it. People could be dying every fucking day if it wasn't for coming close to death shouldn't hurt that bad." He sarcastically stated as his muscles flexed from tension. His voice for some reason got me thinking about how it would sound if I was next to him in bed. . but then again this is the wrong time to be thinking about any of that.

I didn't like the way he talked to me though. I shrugged slightly and turned around to walk out of the room. He grabbed my arm and I stopped.

"Y/n ," you could tell he didn't know what to say. I pulled my arm away from him and walked out of the room. I don't know why I even got with him in the first place. He's a complete dick to everyone in his path.

Blade pov

Women.

I watched her walk out of the room. I can't say im proud of what I said but im not sentimental. I can't be soft not even if I tried it'll still come out heavy and cold. I went back to fixing all of the serum I was going to need on the trip. Abby taught me how to make them and gave me an endless supply of the circular holders.

I couldn't think straight. Y/n stayed on my mind and it was making it hard for me to think.

I walked out of the room to find her. She wasn't in her room,or the living room. I saw Marcus watching Tv. "Where's y/n." He looked up at me and pointed down. I headed for the basement and she was sitting on my table.

I forgot I didn't have on a shirt but it didn't really matter. I walked over to her and touched her arm. She jerked it away and I grabbed her.

"Don't ever jerk away from me me what's wrong with you." She looked at me ridiculously and slapped me. I clenched my jaw and let it slide. "What the fuck did you just ask me? Since when do you care about somebody elses feelings Eric." I kept my jaw tight. "That's not my name and I don't care. I never cared. You were just acting too much like a child for me and I had to come and straighten you out. You are an adult right?"

She slapped me again and tried to walk away. I grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She stared into my eyes with pure hatred. "Stop hitting me,"I said through clenched teeth.A single tear dropped from her eye and I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I inhaled.

"Why did you agree to date me when you don't even want me. You don't even find anything about me care about nothing but yourself."I stared down at her nonchalantly,but I couldn't help the pain that escaped to my chest.

She wiped the tear and refused to look at me. I still had her pushed against the wall.I softly cupped her chin and pulled her to look at me and she gasped. Yep, she saw love in my eyes. It's been a long time since anyone has ever saw love from me.

I took her hand and walked with her over to the table where she jumped up and sat on. I got between her legs and enclosed the space between us. Our lips intertwined. This time I asked for an entrance which of course she gave and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kept my hands on her waist. I pushed myself closer to her that way we were both pushed up on each other. She moaned against my lips and I saw her eyes roll back. Same effect on woman still I see. I pressed my lower half into her lower half and she gasped. 

We stopped for a second. "Hot damn." She whispered and pulled me back to her body. We begin kissing again and I could tell she wanted to be pleased. I kissed and sucked on her neck,in turn I got moans and more moans. My grip on her waist never left as I kissed down to her breast. Her battlefit had a sexy ass V-cut. I kissed back up to her neck then caught her lips again. By now her hands had reached my head and we were both pushed up against each other. She grinded her hips against mine and I stopped kissing her. She bit her lip."Don't start something you can't finish." I said cautiously.

She smirked and I just stared at her. "Come here." I obeyed and she removed her top sitting it on the edge of the table. So here we were both shirtless. I once again pressed my body up against hers. I slid my hands down her waist and pulled her closer to me so I could grab her ass. She was getting aroused from the heat of the moment. Just when I was about to pop off her bra Marcus rushed downstairs.

"We got a situation."...


	16. Chapter 16

Previously on chapter 15

Just as I was about to pop off her bra marcus came rushing downstairs...

We got a situation...

Blade pov

...I looked back and marcus was flushed. The alertness he had made me tense up and I grabbed y/n's top handing it to her. While she was putting it on I made my way upstairs.

I reached my vest in my room and grabbed my coat placing my sword on my back and everything else in its places. I remained calm the entire time, being not one to panic. I walked back downstairs into the basement.

"What happened?" I aksed Marcus and he shrugged flushing a deeper red.I looked at Y/n and she shrugged.

I sighed and then he started to explain.

"I need something to eat,and you have no food in the refrigerator."Marcus said groaning. I shook my head and walked out of the basement. I headed to the fridge and sure enough it was filled with food.

This kid is troublesome. He needs to learn privacy and respect. I looked at the time and headed back to the basement y/n and him were making small talk.

"Going out to research." I stated jumping into my car and riding out.

Driving down the streets I started to feel perceptive . I parked my car by an alley and decided to go on foot. I was geared up anyway. I looked around for something ,but nothing caught my eye.I walked down the block and three men were looking around calmly. I approached them and they immediately took stance.

"Its the daywalker." From that I knew they weren't normal people. I inhaled and discovered that they were all vampires.

The first one attempted to left hook me and I countered by grabbed his arm and swinging him around into the other one knocking them onto the ground. They were recovering themselves when the vamp standing ran up and jabbed which I ducked and then gave him a quick kick to the stomach then swung my leg around kicking him the face.

The other two guys got up and I slammed one onto the ground making sure his head got crushed turning him into golden ash. I pulled out my silver stakes and stabbed the remaining of the vamps left. I searched the area and of course one of them had a phone.

I searched and observed everything seeing what I could find. Nothing was found and so I headed for my car and went home.

Y/n pov (before blade made it)

Me and Marcus stayed downstairs with him just looking at me.

"Marcus this is getting old you need to go ahead and stop." He looked at me ridiculously. "Why,you and blade were just about to heat up the room weren't you?" I rose my head and glared down at him. I walked out of the room but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry y/n I'm not mad just it feel like he doesn't like me." I smiled and hugged him. "You're right he don't." He chuckled and sighed. "Hell no he don't. Let's go watch some tv or something until he gets back I guess." I nodded and we both walked upstairs. We sat on the couch and started watching spongebob. We both love spongebob.

All of a sudden it was as if everything went in slow motion. Marcus was shot and on the ground. A gang of vampires were ganging on him beating him just like last time. I went and tried to fight them off but I was restrained by one extremely strong man. He pulled me with him into a limousine and I looked back to see the other men walking out laughing. I looked up at the man who captivated me and of course it was drac. It took all of me not to strangle his neck.

"Why did you take me. What do you want with me?" I asked back to back and he smirked."H'm for one , you're a very good bait. He's going to come running to us in no time at all. Two,he have something of mine." My eyes widened in realization as he smiled. "The vile" I mumbled softly and he smirked."Well damn smart and pretty! Girl I will recruit you if you would say yes. That's exactly what I need from him." I sighed and sat back scared for my life...

Blade pov

I drove up to the hideout and the garage door was broken the hindges were off and blood was all over the place. I drove in and got out walking up to one of the dead people and looking at their necks. Familiars. I ran upstairs and Marcus was groaning on the ground with blood spilling out of his mouth and cuts. They were slowly regenerating. He must've got cut with silver.

I couldn't find Y/n in the house."Marcus what happened." Marcus got up and made his way to the chair. He pulled out bits and pieces of silver as he told me. I got heated as hell. What I was so mad for was that they took Y/n and I don't know where the hell to. Drac wasn't as stupid as frost he didn't give me his location I had to find it.

I grabbed a packet of blood for Marcus and threw it to him he looked at me ridiculously."Blade ,you cant just go after them." I gathered my gear from the weapons table."Bullshit." I stated pinning stakes to my sides and grabbing more bomb toxin. I loaded my guns with full ammo and put extra ammunition in the front of my vest. I wasn't going with my coat. I was pissed. I'm going to strictly fight no need for playing around.

I looked at Marcus and he got up finishing his packet going to get geared up. I went down the stairs and got into my car. Marcus came and jumped in too. I wasn't about to just let Y/n get kidnapped and let it be . It was my fault Whistler died and I had to kill my mother. No, I am in love with Y/n it's time to finish drac once and for all,but first we're going to get that vile.

I remeber Yaman saying that it was going to be in a building somewhere. It had a simliar sign on the door. I drove all the way down to the next city and deeper. It was a long drive and I just cruised until I got to a ghost town. No humans but very little vampires. It was about ten of them surrounding the building. Me and Marcus got out. I threw my shades on and without hesitation we went to work. We could fight them off hand to hand combat. I looked at the door and the sign was almost identical to Yaman's. We strolled in and there were pages in glass canisters everywhere. You could tell it was the vampire bible pages. They went way back to where they first came from. I went into the next room and saw a group just hanging out. Right behind them was the blood vile.

"It's the daywalker he's here for the vile." I heard vampire one say. He had on a headseat. "Well take him out and bring me the vile."I heard something exclaim from the phone before I ran up and kicked the phone out of his hand and then kicked his stomach. He stumbled back and the others ran up to me. I grabbed one slamming his head into the glass where the vile was kept and I grabbed the vile. I threw it up pulled out my blade swinging downwards killing him. I caught the vile and shoved it into one of my sockets on my vest. Marcus rushed in and took out as many as he could with his gun and nodded to me as a signal to get going. I stabbed the last one remaining and we both ran out to the car.

We rushed down the streets trying to get back to the hideout. We were going to be driving for a long time but the sun was going to give us away. We got as far as we could before someone spotted us. I looked in the rear view mirror and there were three black trucks chasing us. "Blade they're on our fucking ass lose them!" I wanted to slap the hell out of Marcus for that but I just threw a gun at him and he started shooting the black trucks. He blew one up and that brought a chain reaction. Blowing up the rest. The kid cheered and I sped up.

After we made it to the hideout I examined the vile in the basement. It was purplish and could be easily mimicked. Marcus made a counterfeit of the vile and I slid that vile into my vest. I looked around the place for some clue as to where to find Drac and his little goons but I found none. Then I remembered that many of the familiars were hanging out by a small club and so that's where I was going.

"Marcus they're going to be in a club. It's far from where we are so get your stuff together we're leaving tonight at dawn. "He nodded his head and did as told.

Everything was racing through my mind like a freight train. I couldn't help but feel something for the woman. Everything I had has been gone for so long I don't want to think about how it would feel if I lost y/n again..I shook the thoughts out my head quickly and checked if everything was in place. All I knew was that Y/n was going to be back safe and sound in a nick of time.


	17. Chapter 17

Y/n pov

At dracs warehouse in the storage room

I sighed as I watched Drac walk back and forth thinking. For the last hours he have been trying to get answers out of me which of course I wouldn't tell.

"Tell me something woman. You know exactly where he is,and you know exactly what goes on in his mind. When I met him he didn't seem like a kind fellow. Why are you bothering to even protect him?" Drac asked as I just leaned back. I was chained to the floor so I of course couldn't do anything. Drac nodded his head and one of the vamps slapped the hell out of me.

I spit blood out on the side and looked back up at him with an eyebrow raised. He chuckled. "You're a strong little son of a gun aren't you? You won't be when your little knight in shining armour gets here and he's on that ground bleeding to death. Oh yeah am I getting under your skin little one?" I gritted my teeth and smiled sarcastically at him.

"Do you really want to know? I mean honestly it's going to go exactly how it went last time. Him beating your ass and this time-"I was cut off by a clean side kick to my head knocking me on the floor. Blood pooled out from my mouth as I lay half conscious on the ground. Sometimes it's best if I learn to keep my mouth shut.

Everything around me was spinning. Little black spots clouded my vision and I felt myself getting tired. I got held up and someone bent down in front of me.

"It looks like blade won't make it in time to save your little ass will he?" I inhaled and exhaled as I swayed a little bit. Then someone pushed me softly and I fell to my side on the ground.

I woke up to a dark room. It was literally pitched black. I honestly don't even think I'm in a room. All I know is that I'm still at a warehouse because it's very loud outside from where I am at.

A dark figure barged in and flipped the light switch."Wakey wakey little woman."A man voice said as I was blinded by the light. I squinted my eyes and tried to regan my sight.

"Are you ready to tell me ?" I smirked and he clenched his jaw tight. "So you're not going to talk now? Do you need some motivation. Cause I can give it to you real quick."He stated and then he wrapped his hands around my neck and I struggled to breath. "O-okay." I squeaked and he let go smiling. "Thank you darling now where do you want to start?" I shrugged and he took a step closer ."Okay," I hesitated."I'll tell you. He's on his way to a little town named fuck you and he's going to get a little bit of Go jack yourself. You know?"

That made him retort back with a backhand and a kick to my stomach. I tumbled to the ground again and one of his buddies came up to me digging her claws right into my shoulders. I screamed in agony for I was weak at the moment and I had nothing on me that I could defend myself with.

"I hope you're happy because I got a little gift for you. How about y'all show here a little bit of what we call respect and love." After drac gave the orders they went to work.

The female came up to me again and kicked me in my stomach. Then she punched me across ,not in, but across my face. A man then held me by my hair and I got jabbed. I slouched. I was tired and I didnt want to show them how much it affected me.

They then started to jump me. They scratched at my skin,punched,and kicked. I still wouldn't give up where blade was. It's not like he was going to leave me here. I have faith and my faith is far from gone.

After they were finished they laughed at the outcome. I was bloody all over. I lied helpless on the ground as I coughed blood.

This gave dracula the satisfaction he wanted. I was broken down. The regeneration I had from getting turnt was gone. I was hopeless. I wanted to get out of this hell hole immediately. .

Dracula once again,walked up to me and bent down ."Listen dear,things shouldn't be this way. They don't have to be. All you have to do is tell me." I shrugged and they all walked out slamming the door behind them. I started to dose off once more hoping,praying that blade come to my rescue quick cause right now them bastards are keeping the key.

Blade pov

We've been interrogating vampires and familias from left to right. We still haven't got what we were looking for.

We drove up to the club I thought about. I parked the car on the curve. Nightfall was on us and it was the perfect time. Me and marcus got out and walked up to the bouncer.

"You need an invitation." I threw him through the glass. Marcus chuckled and I kept walking. Some guys were eyeing me pretty strange as I looked around. It was hell. Feeding and chicks grinding on vamps kissing each other and cutting off their skin. One pair was getting a tattoo and blood poured down his arm. I was ready to find my information and go.

We went into the deeper parts of the club and sure enough only a limited amount of them were back here.

"Halt. You can't be back here." Marcus grabbed him and held him down while I searched around.

"What's in here?" I asked and he started to talk faster."there's nothing in there. That's where our workers are." I shrugged and started to unlock it."Then you wont mind me taking a look." I announced walking in. It was dark and silent. I looked for a sign of some sort and there was none.

I walked out and I saw the dude shaking. I grabbed him and searched for a sign of some sort. Of course he had one on the side of his neck.

"Was Dracula ever here?" I questioned and he shook his head. Marcus pulled his arm tighter up his back and he started to nod quickly.

"Yes yes. He left not too long ago. Some guys and girls were with him. He was probably taking them to this warehouse up the street. That's usually where he keeps his hostages."I snapped the boy's neck and we strolled out of the club.

It didn't take us too long to find the warehouse. Using some extra material we looked closer for the vampire logo and it was underneath some paint written in blood. It was located deep past the woods.

I had everything in place. When we walked up to the entrance it was an easy access. A little to easy for my comfort.

"Stay low and stay alert. This was way too easy they might be watching us from somewhere."Marcus nodded and we walked through quietly.I didn't care about the kid,but I knew Y/n would never forgive me if I allowed him to get killed.

The warehouse was dimly lit. Looking like writing all over the place. It was heavily scented with the smell of vampires. I looked down the hall and still haven't spotted any of them. We got to the back of the warehouse and things started to change.

It was still dimly lit but the smell got stronger. I stopped which made Marcus stop and I listened.

I heard soft whispers coming from the deep end of the hallway. "Marcus go that way and I'll take down here." He looked a little shaken but he nodded and took off. I walked quickly down the hall and caught one vamp walking by . I staked him and caught the stake when the vamp turned into ash. I kept going and got to an open space. There was a door that looked locked.

I put my hand on the knob and silently opened it up. I flipped the switch and there was nothing there. I checked around the room and found nothing.

When I walked out I quietly made my way to the other side of the hall. It was louder over here. I looked and saw about twenty of them. I sighed and pulled out my gun shooting them all. The noise was loud enough for everyone to start getting frantic.

I ran out of the hallway and made my way to the front just in time to see y/n on dracula shoulder. He was getting into a black car.

"Marcus."I called running out and jumping into my car. He came jumping out of a window and landed tumbling. Then he jumped in and I took off right behind them.

I let his car get ahead of me and followed close behind. After awhile he started to slow down and pulled into a building sight. It was like a hotel or something. He looked around then ran in.

We both got out and ran in also. There was a woman sitting at the front counter." Have any man or woman come through here?" Marcus asked and the lady shook her head. I looked at her and she was frightened. Marcus nodded and pointed his gun at her.

She shook violently."Wait wait,yes the-there was a man and a woman. He was frantic. He took a room upstairs he told me not to tell anything. The woman looked beaten up pretty was trying to fight him off." Me and Marcus ran upstairs leaving the woman traumatized.

We went down to room number 30 and bursted through the door. He had Y/n with his nails to her throat.

I went for my gun but he put more pressure onto her neck making her cry out.

"Tsk tsk, You really care about this human girl? She's really worth nothing." I stepped up and he stepped back. A trickle of blood ran down her neck making me stand still.

"Let her go."I pulled out the counterfeit and he pushed her. She gathered herself and walked to me as I gave him the fake blood. He smirked and hopped out of the window.

I looked down at y/n and she was beaten up.I sighed and picked her up carrying her outside to my car. Marcus was looking grim. He was red and almost wanted to cry.

I was pissed. I shouldn't have just let him go like that I should of killed him. We drove in silence nobody saying anything.

After about a hour or so we made it to our hideout. I opened the garage door and drove in. Marcus went over to the security section and turned on the system. There was more security added to my garage door as well.

I pulled Y/n out of the car and carried her upstairs. Marcus followed close behind. He propped himself on the couch as I took her to her room.

"Are you able to walk?" She nodded and I set her down. I looked at her wounds and they were healing fine.

"Blade, I'm fine. I need to shower and tend to them. They're nothing but bruises anyway. They used they're hands and feet..and nails." I tensed and she patted my cheeck.

She grabbed her clothing and went to get into the shower. After about fifteen minutes or so she came out dressed in her comfortable clothes.

She sat on the bed as I looked over her upper body. She had bruises everywhere. Some bloody nail wounds but other then that she was okay. I tended to them and after I was done she thanked me.

"Were you and Marcus okay while I was gone?" I looked straight ahead.I didn't make eye contact with her at all. " should get some rest. We're not going after him until you're healed." I stated and she grabbed me. She smiled and brought her lips up to mines kissing me softly. I stared at her for a moment and a little smile came onto my face. It was barely noticeable but she noticed it. I walked out of the room and headed to mine to get situated.

I was far from done with him. He might come back for the real one once he found out that blood vile was a dud.I put the real vile into the freezer and got my weapons put up. I then started to meditate.


	18. Chapter 18

Y/n pov

I looked at the time and it was late.I knew I was not about to get any sleep. I got up and walked out of the room. The fact that we still haven't got dracula was very nerve racking. I walked down the hallway to the training room.

If I wasn't so weak I could of saved myself from drac but then again he would still be stronger then me. I wanted to go full out in the training room. Making sure I get fully healed and strong enough to take drac out the box. The last five hours were me shooting and swinging my sword around hitting the bots with skill. I also punched the bag and other workouts.

Blade checked on me a lot but he was my last concern. I was just about to right hook a bot when someone grabbed my arm. I looked back and it was blade. He looked..normal. His shades hid his eyes completely while he peered down at me.

"Blade, I'm busy. You see me busy. Why are you bothering me?" I asked irritated. He let my arm go.

"The limit you're pushing yourself to." I scoffed and was about to continue when he abruptly touched my waist. His head was low but not in a sad way..

"If you want to workout your body I can help..Will you let me help you?" I was taken aback. When the hell did he get so much game. I was lost for words as his arm slid completely across my waist. He just held it there. Our bodies weren't even close together. So much was racing through my mind at the moment I didn't notice him release his grip and let go of me.

I blushed hard and turned back around. I could feel him watching me. I glanced over my shoulder and he was sitting on the table with his knee up. Of course, he was still looking at me. I sighed.

This man...He's so freaking mysterious.I went back to punching the bag but I couldn't focus. Not while he was in the room. I groaned aloud and faced him. He was just sitting there. "Tell me why you insist to make it hard for me to train."I asked and he cocked his head sideways. I raised my eyebrow waiting for a response. " I don't. I'm here to watch you train. typically you're wasting my time just talking to me." His gruff voice said as I took a step closer to him. "Oh? Is that really all you're doing?" I asked. He lifted his arm from his leg and removed his shades placing them on the table.

"What else should I be doing? You know whistler taught me some ...things about women." I chuckled in annoyance. Is he really playing this card. I rose my head. He watched me with a smug look which I found amazingly attractive. I scoffed.

"Yeah? And what exactly did he teach you about us women asshole?" I asked crossing my arms. Certainly whistler wouldn't know a damn thing. I can't believe im wasting my time talking to him when I should be training to get ready for an attack. He slipped off of the table and rose to his full height.

I decided to challange him and stood my place. He exhaled and walked towards me slowly. I stayed planted kind of scared kind of aroused. He was no more then a few feet away from me when I started to get really scared. Every step foward was a step backward. I couldn't help it. He was so big and muscular ..i just..it was just a reflex. I mean I have muscle but like female muscle you know?

My body and my mind were two different places. My body literally calling his name with my mind telling me no. Dont do it. My back had hit a wall and I mentally cursed myself closing my eyes. He didn't get as close as I was expecting him to though. I opened my eyes and he was just standing there. He wasn't in anything but his vest and pants like usual. I watched him closely. He took off his shirt and I almost fainted. I should be used to it being his girlfriend and all but im not. Isn't that a shame?

I took a shaky breath and swallowed. I clenched my jaw. "Blade, what are you doing?" He didn't say anything."Come with me." He commanded and I obliged. I don't know where in this house we were going. He opened up a door and there was a room. A normal room actually. A bedroom. I looked at him and he shut the door.

"So what. What are we suppose to be doing in here exactly." I questioned when I knew exactly what we were doing in here.. I think. I crossed my arms and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Whatever you want to do." He answered calmly. I bit my lip in deep thought and watched him carefully. I knew what I wanted to do. Him being shirtless and all. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I got up and walked over to him feeling on his dropped his head to watch my hands move over him. I licked my lips and he leaned in to kiss me of course I took it. I sighed highly aroused and I slowly became undressed. In the process he kissed everywhere clothing was not. He looked at me from head to toe. He still had his pants on. I looked at him and he slipped the rest off.

He slowly layed me on the bed and got on top of me. He slowly started to run his hands over my thighs and caress my hips. He moved them up to my waist as he lowered his head and started to kiss my neck.I felt him move his hand to my thigh once more. Blade rose my thigh to his waist as he got in between them both. He then entered and I gasped. He moved at a slow but satisfying pace. All the while he was still kissing on my neck taking long and deep pleasurable strokes. Every now and then I would feel him graze his fangs over my soft flesh.I would moan out his name. Then he would softly smile while his lips connected with my neck again. At that moment I was in pure ecstasy. My hands were all over his back roaming free. I was moaning and calling out his name the whole time. You could tell he was about to hit his point because his grip on my leg and hip tightened and he picked up his pace just a little. We both came to our finishing point and I smiled. He pulled out of me slowly and I watched him as he bent lower to meet my lips. After a few seconds we pulled away and I was tired. "Get some rest I'll lay with you." He said slipping on his briefs and climbing in beside me. I snuggled closer to him. My leg resting over his and me laying on his chest. He pulled the cover over me as I started to dose off into a blissful sleep. " This is only the beginning , " I heard him say before i shut my eyes and I blushed thinking 'Who knew he could be such a freak?'

Blade pov

I looked over at her and she was sleep. I decided to go ahead and get geared down. I was still in my briefs. Y/n was all over me I had to untangle myself from her to get out of the bed. I walked to my room. I put on my shirt and my vest over it. Then I slipped on my pants and shoes. The rest of my weapons and machinery were on the table.

I looked at the time it was mid-day. There was nothing I could do right now but to go out and get me more serum. I thought I had enough but when i checked I saw I was running low. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on walking out of the door but not before telling Marcus I was leaving for y/n.

I hopped into my car and drove off out of the hideout driveway. I was just cruising there was no need to speed. I parked my car by the sidewalk and walked into the store. It was full of essences and vampiric liquids. I got my stuff and dapped up the man before I left. I slipped the stuff into my jacket and made my way over to my car.

"Eric." I looked back I couldn't find anything. That gave me the strange feeling that someone would be following me. I had the radio contact in my ear. I got into my car calmly and drove off away from the store heading somewhere else other then the hideout.

I went full speed to where I was going knowing someone was now following me. I drove to a random apartment building and parked in the back where I got out and waited. I rememebred whoever was going to fight me had to fight me hand to hand.

I was still standing alert when two vampires walked around the corner. My gloves tightened from my fist as I watched them closely. They were calm though.

"We come for a truce.. From Drac he knows the vile you gave him was fake. He said if you give him the real one he was going to stop sabotaging you." I looked down on them both."No, Tell him he's going to have to come take it from me." They looked at each other."Well we'll take it from you ourselves." They ran at me the same time and I grabbed one neck slamming him to the ground. Then I jabbed the other one face pushing him to the side. I stepped on the one on the ground killing him immediately.

I caught the one that was still alive." I'm going to consider you a loose end. Make sure you tell Dracula what I said." Then I punched him again placing a tracker on him and he took off running.

I got into my car driving back home. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. When I arrived into the garage everything seemed a little too calm. I walked upstairs and I found y/n. She was beaten up pretty bad.

"Marcus tried to found the real vile. I don't know how they found us again. I made completely sure to use more se-." I cut her off. "Shut up."Her breathing was ragged. I checked her neck for any bites. She was clear but she was bruised.

I picked her up and set her on the bed. Her wounds were easy to tend to. Pretty much scratches and just a lot of blood. "Where is Marcus?" I questioned cleaning up the rest of her blood. She shrugged but he walked in. Her wounds had already begin to heal.

"Blade, the security system was packed down. We can go after them whenever you feel we need to." I was pissed. Y/n was going to be okay. So was Marcus .I needed to get every weapon I had together. All my gear. I'm going heavy.

"Wait, wait. Are y'all stupid you can't just barge in like that and try to take something. He already got the vile. Where the hell are you going to find him?" Y/n groaned. I heavily sighed and walked out going to get everything together.

"Marcus go search the computer until you find the tracker. I placed it on him when they ambushed me. I left one alive." I said and walked out.

Everything was put into place on me. My coat was full and so was my vest. My blade rested underneath my coat on my back. We're going to be coming faster then he think...


	19. Chapter 19

Y/n pov

Marcus hopped right to work as blade loaded himself with machinery and other weapons.

"Hey B, are you positive this is him. I think he would have felt that tracker go into him." I looked up at blade while Marcus was talking. He was putting things in his coat and on his vest. Then he took everything out of his coat and hung his coat up.

"Wait, you're not taking your coat with you?" I questioned about to walk into the room. "No,im leaving it here. Which I think is where you should stay." He told me getting my full attention. Anger kicked in right then and there.

"What, Blade no. I've been training hard as hell to take Drac out and you tell me to stay? What the fuck?" He exhaled deeply from his nose.

" Just remember to stay safe." I shook my head. "None of us are safe." I sighed and walked into the room to put my battlefit on. Leather pants, combat boots,and leather skin tight jacket. Pretty badass fit. I walked into the restroom and brushed my teeth wrapping my h/l hair in a ponytail.

I then went and grabbed blade sword which he immediately took from me. I chuckled and he slipped it into his slot. I then grabbed my sword and put it on my waist. My daggers on my hips. Bow and arrow on my back with the arrows in the case. My guns on my waist. I walked over to blade and grabbed his arm. Then I gave him a long kiss. He was stared down at me and then looked away.

Yep I had everything I needed. I looked up and Marcus was ready in a blink of an eye. I chuckled and we walked out of the door into the garage. I jumped for joy.

"Ohh Hell Yeah!" I exclaimed jumping on a motorcycle caressing it and everything. Blade just calmly got on, his muscles flexing as he roared the engine. Marcus jumped on it and almost took off. I burst out laughing and roared my engine. Blade covered his eyes with his shades and took off with me and Marcus to follow.

Me and Marcus were playfully fighting with each other while we were driving. It was hilarious how he almost fell off and straightened himself up. Then we all went full speed.

Blade pov

My watch showed just where his little worker was on his way to. They had to be going back to the place where he was first made. That's the place he's suppose to drink the vile anyway.

We had made it there fast and already saw heavy security. Agitated, I got up and went to work. Cracking their necks with my elbow,slicing them with my sword,and throwing them around. We finished the security with ease the only thing we needed to be worried about was getting that vile before he drank it.

I hurried in and there weren't many to kill. Y/n pulled out her Bow and shot her silver tipped explosive in the middle of the floor, hitting one and blowing up about ten.

We walked deeper into the building. A series of fighting had to go on before we made it to the middle of the place. It was mass. Wide open. Dracula walked out into the middle of the floor. Y/n and Marcus climbed the stairs stealthily.

"Blade how are you?" He asked without a care. I shrugged and grabbed my sword. He pulled out the vile which made me tighten my grip.

"You see. That old vile you gave me it was nothing but regular vampire blood. Actually it was fake blood. But you get the idea. I needed the real vile genius but my trustee got it for me. I heard he roughed up your friend. He also said that he had a damn good time with the woman. Oh does she look nice?" Dracula was trying to push my limits.I softly slid my sword up out of its holder. I then twirled it and took stance.

"I didn't come here to chitchat I came here to finish you off. I tend to make this quick." I informed him as he growled out and smashed the vile against his chest. He smiled maniacally and changed forms completely. He was no longer red. His form was all black. His teeth razor sharp and his nails long. As he got taller his back hunched.

His form was finally finished and I already spotted a flaw. His heart was wide open but also his head. I got two spots to shoot or stab. I ran at him and he ran at me I aimed for his heart but I missed and he threw me across the room. I hit my back and the other two groaned in pain.

"You good B man?" I ignored Marcus comment and quickly got up. I made my way back over to dracula. I back flipped off of the wall and sliced down aiming for his head. I made contact but it was too soft. It was barely a wide cut. He turned around and tilted his head grabbing me by neck and holding me in the air.

I slammed his arm and he let me go then I picked up my sword and stabbed his heart. I fell on to the ground as he stumbled backwards. Y/n was occupied and Marcus was getting his ass kicked. I observed dracs moves and something hit me. I got to get his heart and his head at the same time.

"Y/n aim for his head when I go for his heart again." I said. My voice being deep enough to where I don't have to yell. She nodded and I took stance again. Drac pulled the sword from his heart and Y/n missed. Dracula then threw the sword and it caught my shoulder.

I yelled in pain and walked backwards swiftly removing the sword. I rolled my shoulder getting a feel and twirled my sword. I ran back towards drac deciding to try to finish this off as fast as possible.

I sliced his shoulder and slid through his legs slicing him as I got up. He fell and I took this opportunity to take the kill.

"Y/n!" I said stabbing him she shot him with a silver tipped bullet. He fell hard and his nails dug into my neck. I fell with him hitting my head hard on the ground.

I saw go everywhere and I didn't know if it was from me or him.

"Blade!" I heard Y/n shriek running down the stairs. I was in pain. It hurt. I know im going to pass out on them. I had my sword in my hand. I tried to get up with it. I made it a few feet away from him before I had the urge to sit down. I slid down a wall as y/n and Marcus crowded me. I got up the wounds were bearable.

Y/n jumped on me and I held her. She had tears running down her face. I just exhaled as she got down. She wiped her tears and I dapped up Marcus. We walked out of the building and I took some heavy bombs to blow the place up. I threw them and we walked to our bikes driving back to the hideout.

Y/n pov

I was worried for him. I thought he had nothing for dracula but he fought him. Actually killed him turning his body into ash. When I cried I was relieved he lost a lot of blood.

We made it home not too long ago. Me and Marcus wanted to celebrate but Blade he just walked into his room.

I looked at Marcus,"You want to go see what's wrong with him?" He asked and I shook my head making him laugh.

"I'll go see. If you go in there he'll probably throw you out " I looked at him,"literally." He started chasing me. I love being with Marcus. I remember when we were younger he almost fell off of a tree but I was more athletic then him and hung my legs on the tree catching him. We were so young back then with no care in the world.

I ran into blade's room slowing down when I saw him. "Hey why you not out here with us?" I asked and he looked up calmly. He had his coat on. He pushed his coat back and I went to sit by him. Actually I sat on him. "H'm? You don't want to talk?" He clenched his jaw and I smiled. I placed my hand on his face and kissed him then I pulled away.

"Are you going to talk?" He sighed. "What is there to talk about?"I scoffed when I heard that. "What, You just took out the baddest motherfucka on the planet! You sure there's nothing else to talk about?" I chuckled looking at him ridiculously. He sighed and looked at me. "I'm the baddest on the planet. Everywhere and anywhere you go."

I bit my lip at his words and kissed him again."Come on, Baby please?" He removed his shades and placed them on the table. He also took off his coat and placed it on the rack. "No. I have a lot more I need to take care of. This isn't over yet. There is still a war going on and until then I'm not resting." He agitated my soul. I got up and started to walk out but he grabbed my arm.

"On second thought I think we can settle with some wine." My face brightened and I hugged him tightly as we walked out of the room and enjoyed our day.


	20. Chapter 20: The Finale

Y/n Pov

I woke up feeling relieved and stress free. Everything was perfect now. I know we still had Vamps to kill but nothing serious. I had finally avenged Joseph death and I can start over with Blade.

I got out of the bed looking outside. Probably dusk by now. The night has just begun. I walked out of the room and hopped on my bestfriend.

"Girl what are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting it on with your lover?" He chuckled and I punched his arm laughing.

"No dipshit I'm chilling right now. Plus, I can't find him no where he's probably hunting." I sighed and Marcus raised his eyebrow at me. "Babygirl he's fine." I felt a hand on my shoulder and Marcus smirked.

I looked up and Blade was looking down at me. I laughed and jumped on rose up to plant my feet on the ground. Marcus got up and stood next to us. We all looked around at each other.

"So what now. Dracula is dead and sarah is dead. Is this the part where we go our seperate ways?" Marcus questioned looking at the both of us. I looked up to blade and he removed his shades. He inhaled and exhaled.

"I still got work to do. This world is still crawling with them no matter where we go. My job is still in tact." Blade spoke and we looked at each other.

"So..Marcus it's our decision to stay with him in this thrilling life or go live our used to be boring." I said already knowing my choice.

Marcus laughed.

"Bitch you had me at thrilling let's do this." We did a handshake while laughing with each other. We hugged and turned back towards Blade. He nodded and Marcus dapped him up. Then he grabbed me out of Marcus arms and wrapped his around my waist. You know I didn't think Blade would keep me through all of this. I thought he was just going to go cold on me and let me go but he held on. I guess after Karen he closed up but he saw something me .

I was his last. His only exception..

We shared a kiss and went to gear up. . what you thought it was over?

Nah It's not done yet. You all heard blade there's still a war going on. We just joined the team and gave him a little more help. .

Get ready Suckers here we come. .

Me,marcus, and Blade hopped onto the bikes. I looked at blade. He looked at me and winked. I looked at Marcus and he put a smug look on his face. I reared my engine and everyone took off into the night. We're going to be a nuisance to some vampires...


End file.
